C&I: Season One: Beginnings
by TheLittleBird
Summary: Helena CSI? Kayla Black Chief M.E? Not good Summary but hey you can read it and review it.
1. 11: Transferred

Cat & Ivy: Transferred1.1  
  
Karen Cliche - Helena Kyle  
  
Julianne Moore- Barbara Gordon  
  
Natalie Portman- Katherine Gordon  
  
Elisha Cuthbert- Caroline Lance  
  
Joaquin Phoenix- Kodiak Bard  
  
Jason Bateman- Richard Grayson  
  
Dina Meyer- Flora Isley  
  
Coby Bell- Jesse Hawke  
  
Keira Knightly- Rhea Black  
  
Ashley Judd- Kayla Black  
  
Created By: Elektra  
  
Written By: Elektra  
  
Published By: SE Fictions  
  
Edited By: Kiwi  
  
Produced By: Developing Productions  
  
Directed By: Elektra and Tina_Flute  
  
Copy Right of Kodiak Bard, Katherine Gordon, Flora Isley Belongs to SE Fictions/Developing Productions and all other characters not appearing in DC Comics or WB Pictures. Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm.  
  
Casting By:Panther ,Dritz Darkstorm and Elektra  
  
Dedication: For all who have been with me  
  
Mondays, the worse in Gotham City, things run either too slow or too fast. Nothing is ever consistent. Coming in at five thirty in the morning, pulling up in my old Hyundai Sonata. The new Chief Medical Examiner Kayla Black approaches me.  
  
Kayla Black has been doing Crime Scenes for over a decade now. Her hair fading from its once youthful strawberry blonde, it's transitioning with her age.  
  
But the small woman still holds strength and power. "Kyle" she announces coming to me, as I step out of my car, she waits for me to get my coffee.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" I answer wondering what she could want, I've worked for the police department for three years now, as a crime scene tech. My friend Flora has worked with Criminal Investigations for six years.  
  
"I need you to respond, to Crime Alley, we've got a gruesome case, I'll be assisting you" She orders me, I sigh I can't even get into the building without having another case.  
  
"Kyle?' She asks, apparently I look vacant at the moment, so I respond plainly "Yes chief, right away" I answer.  
  
Chief nods, heading for her Pontiac GTO the latest custom design. GTO's are no longer in production but somehow Dr. Black here manages to get her own.  
  
I run to my trunk to make sure my crime scene case is there, and everything is sterile, Black hates things not organized and clean.  
  
Sometimes I feel as if I was one of Dr. Kay Scarpetta's techs, only this Scarpetta is brutal and sometimes ruthless.  
  
Going from the office all the way to crime alley, isn't exactly light traveling. Pretty much on the other side of the city. Turning right of Fairview, and another left onto a back street. I lose Chief Black, somewhere, unless she plans to cut me off, which she did as I can came out of a back road.  
  
I noticed a pick-up behind her, a Ford F-150, blue, and plates are from Florida. Anthony Brass, a real pain the ass. Knob stone, pencil pusher in my opinion, all he ever talks about is how much better than everyone else he is.  
  
But is submissive to strong female figures in positions of authority like Dr. Kayla Black, or Chief Black either way, she holds strength and authority over him.  
  
He honks and waves to me as if I'm glad to see his happy ass. I smile ignorantly and wave against my will. Crime Alley isn't exactly the one of your happiest places to be.  
  
My family has had bad trauma when came to this alley, my grandparents were murdered here, back when my father was a child, coming from the Cinema, they were shot dead.  
  
Coming to scene, Chief went straight to it; a body laid and there was blood everywhere, as if a massive beating took place. I walk over to one of the witnesses, to ask if he had seen anything.  
  
"The name is Leon Gearheart" he introduced himself, his beer belly flopped over his trucker like jeans, hair a mess, his cap on top, only made his appearance worse.  
  
"Mr. Gearheart what did you find, or what did you see?" I asked, taking note  
  
"I came here, just going to park and take a break before hitting the road, again, and I dun here noticed the girl, just lying there, I go on and gets outs my truck to find her all beaten and shit" He informed, me describing the scene.  
  
Chief worked frantically, as more police came by. More crime scene techs, come, as Chief calls me from viewing witnesses. "Get that luma lite, and red dust, then follow me," she orders, being the obedient tech I am, I comply. "Where to Ma'am?" I ask politely  
  
"Please call me Kayla, and just follow me please" she answers by her voice I know she has a headache.  
  
I walk past the badly beaten and raped body, "God, what sick bastard would do this?" I ask putting my hand over my nose, so I wouldn't smell the rotting flesh.  
  
"She's been there for about a day or so," Chief informs; sometimes I hated this part of my job.  
  
Following Chief, I made my way around the victim. "Anything?" She asked taking the luma lite from me, its small portable, and annoyingly bright  
  
"I talked to Leon the truck driver then, someone came up in a jaguar screaming bloody murder that, the girl is his sister" I answered, following her moves, she watched me like a hawk watching its prey.  
  
"Did he say anything else?" She questioned, pushing me out of they, obviously I'm not doing things the Dr. Kayla Black way. "Her name is Victoria Shannon Foreman, about 21, she was attending the local community college" I informed the impatient Chief.  
  
"Kyle look here and tell me what you see on her shoulder" Chief ordered moving slightly so I can get a better look.  
  
"Abrasions, and dirt, some bite marks, and a nail" I answer, Chief looked at me then pointed to Victoria's feet. "Look at them, with this" She says to me tossing the DNA Scanner.  
  
I kneel down my gloves sticking to my hands; I scan Victoria's feet. "Odd, there's nothing, like her feet were never touched" I begin, scanning her ankles and calves "Nothing, Doc, something's a little off here" I finish, Chief comes around, and begins her theory as if I am here to listen, then I notice Brass, and figure to listen up to Chief.  
  
"It had to be somebody she knew, there are no signs of struggle only a bullet hole in the frontal lobe, her calves, ankles, and feet say that it wasn't a guy. A guy normally grabs the legs, and starts ejaculating, so far there is no semen, and we found some hair, not belonging to Victoria, but to a female assailant"  
  
"So your saying a girl raped her?" I asked wondering where the hell she was getting at; Chief had the oddest way of coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Possibly, I mean nothing else is saying a guy did this, she isn't beaten by fists, it was with the back end of a hammer, look here" Chief pointed out to me,  
  
"No fist marks, of any kind" I reply. More techs crowd around, as Chief takes me aside.  
  
"You've been good Kyle, real good" she says as if I'm getting the boot and by the sound of it I probably am for some odd reason.  
  
"Its gonna hurt to lose a good Forensic Scientist like yourself" she continues "Ma'am" I interrupt  
  
"But, Commissioner Gordon is taking you out of my department, I argued to keep you, but she insisted that you be transferred to her newest department"  
  
"Newest department?" I question my face, hurt, and puzzled, not that you couldn't tell by my voice alone.  
  
"Yes, it is top secret only a few others have been selected" Dr. Black informs.  
  
"But Chief I've worked for you and with you and I just can't leave" I reply hesitating, I mean heck its highly unusual for me to be moved. Well not just me anybody here really.  
  
"Look Helena, I tried my best but you know what she won, and your out of here" Chief replied  
  
Like I said brutal "Chief! What about this case?" I asked at this point I'm like freaking out "Don't worry about it" she calms me she always has something to keep me and my temper low  
  
"But..." I say trailing off "Don't worry I volunteered to mentor you and the others" she comforted "Really?" I asked like a kid whose mom just approved of something "Yes" She answers  
  
Chief was married, her husband divorced he got one boy she got a boy and a girl, now the husband is dead, and the son that lived with him is gay.  
  
That didn't rub chief the right way, I don't have a problem with it, and I mean heck Flora is gay. She has issues with it, but hey life is life, you get what you get. I guess since its her son, she has a big problem with it.  
  
"You better get going Helena" She ushers me away smiling like a proud mother.  
  
I've known Kayla for most of my life, like Barbara Gordon, Helena Bertinelli and Dinah Lance. A very close family of powerful men and women,  
  
"Yes Ma'am" I comply walking to my car smiling sarcastically at Brass, looks like that's the last of him. You have no idea how freaking happy I am right now. 


	2. 12: The Crew

Cat and Ivy: The Crew1.2   
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Elisha Cuthbert– Caroline Hannah Lance  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley   
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Natalie Portman – Katherine Gordon  
  
Jason Bateman – Richard Grayson  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Created By: Elektra  
  
Written By: Elektra  
  
Published By: SE Fictions  
  
Produced By: SE Fictions/Developing Productions  
  
Edited By: Kiwi  
  
Directed By: Elektra, Tina_Flute, and Dritz Darkstorm  
  
Casting By: Panther, Elektra, and Dritz Darkstorm  
  
Copy Right of Kodiak, Katherine, and Flora Isley belong to SE Fictions/Developing Productions, and any other character not appearing in DC Comics or WB Pictures. Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm.   
  
Dedication: To the wonderful men and women of this forum, and to Birds of Prey Archive Community, and some of the women of Everywherechat.com Thank You for heart and blessings.  
  
I think I should have just given up on my car two years ago. But no, back then it was my only mode of transportation, then again two years ago, I was hardly known in the office.  
  
I ended up getting a ride from chief go figure. No its not a bad thing your right, but still I think she knew somehow this would happen, I mean she had to, she is a mother, all moms can sense things, trust me on this one.  
  
The day is settling in, the sun peaks through the clouds, the office is busy and alert as I stepped in. My things have already been packed, Chief hugs me, and I try not to act stupid. Walking out of the office I'm greeted by Flora,   
  
"Hey Flora" I greet, she smiles to me "What?" I ask stopping right in the middle of the hallway looking over myself "We're you transferred?" she asks, her eye brows arched at me  
  
"Um…yeah" I state in an as-a-matter-of-fact kind of way.  
  
"I was too, did you get requested by Commissioner Gordon?" she questions as I resume my walk to the commissioner's office.   
  
Just so you know, if you haven't guess by my previous comment, I work downtown, the commissioner's prescient. Flora follows, as I answer her   
  
"Yeah, I did, and is it for some top secret thing?" I ask in return out of curiosity.  
  
"That's what my Captain to me," she answered, as we both walked to the commissioners' office. I notice the picture in her box is of her latest girlfriend Dizzy Arnez.   
  
"So how are you and Dizzy?" I question, trying to avoid the awkward silence.   
  
"Good, good this Friday will be our 3rd anniversary thinking of proposing to her" she answers, if it weren't for the fact I'm not against gays and lesbians I would have gagged, no wait I did, just not around her.  
  
Okay so it sounds bad, I have my points too! I'm all for them but c'mon marriage? Well whatever floats their boats right? She is my friend and I have to supportive, damn my parents for raising me properly!   
  
The awkward silence fell upon us, as the walked seemed like an eternity. Then when we reached Commissioner Gordon's office. I saw my best friend! I hadn't seen her since high school graduation.  
  
We used to talk about it all the time, where we would be when we turned 25, I used to think things would never change and things would be the same, but they did.  
  
We would talk on the phone getting scared and excited, saying life isn't fair, I missed her so much, I remember the times we had together, even though our lives changed from whatever we are still friends forever. I never knew what a true friend was until we drifted away  
  
But Caroline Hannah Lance, she prefers you call her Hannah. That blonde hair, green-eyed girl, her sweet looking smile, she knew just how to cheer me up and I her. All the guys in the world couldn't separate us, but I guess life did until now.  
  
"HEY!" I yell in pure excitement, she smiles "Oh my God!" Hannah shouts crying running to me, dropping my things I run to her. "I've missed you so much you have no idea" I tell her, my voice shaky, hers too, and we are both smiling.  
  
I show her the friendship bracelet we gave to each other back when we were in grade school. She then showed me hers "YOU STILL HAVE IT!" We yell in unison, it was odd in high school we knew each other so well, we could finish each other's sentences, knew what each other was feeling, we were like sisters.   
  
"This must be Flora" Hannah assumed correctly looking to the chestnut/red headed woman, "That's me" she claimed proudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I recognize another one of my best friends, but she never really left.  
  
This girl, is a smart-ass, spoiled brat, bitch, bad girl, sweet, kind, caring, loving, funny, she is Rhea Leann Black. "Rhea?" Hannah asks, it has been awhile; Rhea is much like her mother sometimes, just taller. At 5'7, blue eyes, auburn hair, and cute smile, with the body to fit.  
  
What?   
  
Can't describe how much she has improved from her old chunky self?  
  
Which is true, most of high school, she was well fat, and I guess she became this exercise freak, then she got me to do yoga, and all sorts of shit like that. But Rhea can't even hold down a single relationship, she could if she wasn't already married to her job.   
  
Flora smiled, and cleared her throat, Katherine Elizabeth Gordon, walked this way small in height, brown eyes, brown hair, always had the best clothing on.   
  
Barbara and Richard raised her to be the best.  
  
She took on her mother's last name after a heated rebellion against her father five years ago, and has been that way ever since, their relationship is better, but she still hates him from time to time, but that can be expected.   
  
"Hey Flora, Hi Helena, and Rhea…and oh my GOD! HANNAH!"   
  
Kathy shouted, it was as if we were all back together in Bristol, Rhea lived next to Hannah, I lived in Wayne Manor, and Kathy lived in Grayson Manor, and Flora she and her mother had an apartment near Robinson Park, but Flora managed to come over when she could against her mother's will.   
  
I could hear that familiar whiz of the electric wheel chair, and that white hair, blue-eyed woman, Commissioner Barbara Gordon.   
  
Behind her walked that handsome, very cute, sweet and gentle Kodiak Dallas Bard.   
  
"Kodi?" I questioned, so there is a guy I'm with, he is in the FBI, go figure don't know what he does there but as long as he is with me I am happy.   
  
"Hello love" he greeted in his playful British accent, kissing me I didn't know what to say.  
  
"What, What…. Are you doing here?" I ask in a surprised tone  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your new partner?"  
  
He questioned planting a big one me. "Not fair" I react  
  
"What?" he questioned going back to his New York tone.   
  
"You didn't say anything about this to me!" I shout, my friends turn around and begin to talk to each other  
  
"So how are you Flora?" Rhea begins   
  
"Fine thank you, and how about you Miss Lance?" Flora proceeds   
  
"Yes I did… but you weren't listening apparently!" he shouts back, as Barbara Gordon pinches my arm, and his to get us to shut up. "Ow" I mumble holding the spot on my arm where she pinched.   
  
"Follow Me," She orders solemnly, everyone is quiet as we enter her office.   
  
Office is covered in pictures of family, and friends, her awards hanging on the walls coffee mugs on her desk papers scattered as if a natural disaster took place and the clean up crew had yet to arrive or had they?   
  
"As you know the Batman Task Force has been out of commission for sometime" she begins.  
  
I can't believe she talking about Batman! There is no such thing, I mean heck that is just myth and legend like ghost and goblins.   
  
"You're thinking that perhaps Batman doesn't exist." Barbara continues.   
  
She must be a mind reader at this point.   
  
"I'm no mind reader" she says.   
  
Yeah right your probably one of those meta's. "Nor am I a meta-human"   
  
Is it just me? Or is she like answering or pinpointing all my thoughts?   
  
"Batman, was Bruce Wayne, his squires were many" Barbara continued what would become a lecture.   
  
But when she said Batman was Bruce Wayne, my heart stopped.  
  
How could my father keep this from me? How could he not tell me, I am his daughter his only child!   
  
"I was the second squire so to speak, Kathy your father was the first he became Robin, after the death of his parents. I became the first Batgirl" The old woman mono-toned from time to time, I can see her eyes drifted back to the days of her glory.   
  
Kathy stood there stunned like someone just shot her. "Kodiak, your mother was the ruthless vigilante known as Huntress"   
  
The Commissioner just wouldn't stop; she kept on about who was who and how things came to be what happened during No Man's Land.   
  
This woman had lived through it all, and yet she stands here still stronger than ever, her faith has kept her here through all these years.   
  
All of us sat down, on the couch finally after the truth was spoken.   
  
"Captain Montoya will be head of this Task Force" Barbara informed as Captain Montoya stepped in.   
  
"Thank you Commissioner Gordon" she said expressing her general thanks.  
  
Montoya, still the same height just a little more weight on her due to age, her once beautiful Latina hair now turning with age to its gray color, streaks of it could be seen even though she dyed her hair.   
  
"Is this the crew?" Montoya asked, "yes Ma'am" Gordon answered, "Their the sorriest bunch I've ever seen in my whole entire life" Montoya stated a sarcastic tone. 


	3. 13: High Chase

Cat and Ivy: High Chase 1.3  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Caroline Hannah Lance  
  
Jason Bateman – Richard Grayson  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Natalie Portman – Katherine Gordon  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Scott Foley as Paul Mark Black  
  
Barry Watson as John Simon Black  
  
Created By: Elektra  
  
Written By: Elektra  
  
Edited By: Kiwi  
  
Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Produced By: DDES Fictions   
  
Directed By: Dritz Darkstorm, Elektra  
  
Casting By: Panther, Dritz Darkstorm, and Elektra  
  
Copy Right of Kodiak Bard, Flora Isley, and Katherine Gordon are property of SE Fictions/Developing Productions, and any other character not appearing in DC Comics or WB Pictures. Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm. Rhea Black is now Co-Owned by SE Fictions/Developing Productions and Dritz Darkstorm.  
  
Dedication: To Diana from the UK a woman that keeps me together, and helps me along the way thank you. For some girls I've been missing. The girls that have been gone for so long, come back I'm lost with out you Peaches, Spitfire, and Panther. To Rhea of everywherechat.com thank you for you encouragement.  
  
It's so hard, trying to stop smoking, I know smoking is bad for me and I need to stop, which is why I had some gum somewhere around here.   
  
Mom is driving; my car got wrecked last week, thus for I rely on my mother for transportation. God, I'm so frigging bored, where the HELL IS MY GUM!   
  
"Rhea what are you looking for?" My mother Kayla Black asks "Gum, mom, gum you have any?" I ask in return I love my mother I really do but sometimes its like she doesn't listen!   
  
"There should be some in my purse, you okay angel?" She asks looking to me as I search like a dog for food in her purse. "AH HA!" I shout taking the gum out, you have no idea I need gum to fight my cigarette craving, and right now my craving is really strong.   
  
"So your trying to quit again" My mother finally notices "Yes mom, I am" I reply she better not bring up my past efforts.   
  
"So you are in the new department?" She questions, I've never told her that I worked for ATF/DEA/ and GTF, if I did she would freak. For most of my life it's just been my mother, brother and I.   
  
I grew up between Ember City, New Mexico and Gotham City, New York. My father Martin Maxwell, met my mother in 2002 or 2003, they dated until '04 or '05.  
  
Then he proposed and she said yes, later on in the year they were married and in Valentine's Day of '06 my brother Paul Mark Maxwell now Paul Mark Black was born.   
  
Two years later on Easter Sunday their next son John Simon Maxwell and of course now John Simon Black came into the world. I was last, obviously born four years after John Simon on St. Patrick's Day yours truly made her entrance.   
  
My father left when I was 5, my brothers 9 and 11. Dad took Paul, leaving Mom with John and me. She moved from New Mexico to Louisiana, then after 6 years, she moved us to Gotham. We've been here ever since; I didn't start smoking until the death of my father. Drinking began a year before that never did drugs, tempted but no.   
  
Mother did her best; raising us she would always be away at the Crime Lab or Morgue. But she would always find time for her kids, if not she made time. She was on many of the East Coast's family first segments.   
  
Getting back to now, I'm slouching in the car turning the radio to my station, not the oldies' like Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent yeah that's old stuff. I'm more into Maria Oliveros and The Dark Phoenix. Mom doesn't care so much when I change radio stations any way.   
  
"Mom do you mind if I put my holster's here?" I ask, she has this thing about me and guns I don't know what it is she has this thing about it, you have to ask her, then she asks you what kind of gun your putting in her car.   
  
"Go ahead angel, what kind are they?" She asks, see what did I tell you I know my mother. "Just some small hand guns and small automatics" I answer unhooking all, ankle, hip, and shoulder holsters, totaling only six guns, mind you I have four daggers as well. I know its overkill but I like to be safe, and have weapons to spare just in case.   
  
After placing them down I sit back up I pull the vanity mirror down, and notice the cars behind us. Los Diablo's, I was tracking them down until I was pulled from my department, but apparently they hook up to the Foreman Girl's rape. How I don't know but a Los Diablo's tattoo was found on her hip meaning she belonged to them. I see four cars at the most they must've noticed me somewhere.   
  
"Mom, don't say anything drive, and drive fast!" I exclaim, don't ask how fast she just sped but I know that GTO was doing over 150. I get my guns disassemble them and then reassemble. "Angel what the hell is going on?" she questions noticing that I am forming my small 6 guns into one massive automatic rifle, with electric charges, so yeah I'm covered.   
  
"Mom, I used to work for ATF/DEA and GTF before getting with drawn, the four green cars following us belong to Los Diablo's a gang that is in relation to the Foreman Girl's rape, and I was hot on their tail, I guess they noticed me" I explain as bullets begin to fly into my mom's precious car. "YOU GUESS!" She yells pulling out her old 9mm.   
  
Unhooking my seat belt rolling down the window, yes I rolled them down. I am not going to cause more damage to my mom's car. My elbow goes over the outer part of the door the gun rests on my shoulder, I load the electric charge, and pull the trigger.   
  
The charge hi t the frontal right tire, blowing that car up, and knocking the one behind it into the guardrail. Sitting back in the car, rolling the window back up, unhooking my electric charges, I put a magazine in its place.   
  
Bullets crash through the back windshield, A few men begin to climb out of their car. Okay, they ruin my mother's car, and now they want to invade my mother's car what are they PIRATES?  
  
Taking my gun I climb to the back of the car, for my mother makes a sharp 180° turn to the right. I hit the roof of car. "MOM!" I yell I know she had to turn right, but so hard? "Sorry angel" she apologizes.  
  
"Hola Senoritas," A man greets, by the way I hate to say it but damn he is good looking too bad I have to kick his ass. "Love to Carlos but I have a man" that is a total lie I know I don't, but if I did I get one that looks like that Latino boy.  
  
"Lo siento I have to hurt you now" he says in a ready-to-fight tone. " Thanks for the warning!" I shout kicking him off of the trunk. He falls but manages to hang on to the bumper.  
  
I get out through the broken back windshield, bullets fly my way, I duck, crawl to Carlos, Juan whoever he is, and use the back end of my gun to hit his knuckles, its mean I know but c'mon what I am suppose to do, say hey wanna make out?   
  
Another man jumps onto the car, didn't know we were playing carhop, but yeah. I turn my gun the other way and begin shooting, he goes down I get up, fire back at the other car coming up on the left. "MOM LEFT SIDE!" I yell hoping she heard me, which she did I could hear her gun go off.   
  
I was caught off guard when three bullets struck my side. I fell hard on the roof of the car. The wind is picking up now, Mom must be going 200 now, I turn my gun into the shotgun phase, and let two shots off both hit the car on the left which send it over the guard rail flipping a few times.   
  
Two more men came both with their daggers ready, I grab my two daggers from my ankles and slowly, and very slowly get up to fight, but knowing my Mother she is about to hit the breaks so I slash them and hang on to the roof, as yes indeed she hits the breaks at full throttle.   
  
They go flying and are ran over by other cars, the car that was following us, well let's say its nose is up my Mom's ass. In other words the front of that car is smashed into the back of my Mom's GTO.  
  
My Mother gets out to see if I'm okay. No I'm not I lost all weapons, all of them are in pieces along the road, I wow, okay have five wounds, three in left rib cage, two in my right elbow.   
  
"Oh angel" she cries getting me off the roof of the car "C'mon I'll get you to a hospital" she says slipping in the front passenger seat, buckling my seat belt for me, she then gets to the driver side and pulls out.  
  
I'm not sure what she was saying to me, since I passed out… I think I swallowed my gum though.   
  
Few hours pass by; I wake up to some fucking bright lights. Alrighty then I'm in a hospital that is why it smells, and that is why it's so bright. My Mom is stroking my hair like she used whenever I was sick. I'm lost now;  
  
I have no idea what to do anymore, everything inside and out hurts. I'm so emotionally unstable right now.  
  
God it all hurts I just want to die, I just want to give up. "Mommy" I cry I can feel warm tears fall down my cheek. She cries my arms go out, yes I need a hug, and not just any hug I want one from my Mommy. "Oh Rhea" she cries hugging me. "It hurts Mommy, everything hurts" I whine, she wipes my tears.   
  
"Honey" she says to me, seems like she has bad news, I don't even want to hear it. "You were pregnant" she informs me, what does she mean by were.  
  
"What happened to my baby?" I ask tears are like a waterfall at this moment their flowing and they won't stop. "You lost the baby when the third bullet hit you" she says holding me.   
  
Now I am in complete shock, my Mother is sitting in my bed with me. "No…Momma please say your lying" I cry, God I hope she is lying to me that this is all a bad dream. "I'm so sorry angel" she apologizes; her grip around me is strong. I bury myself in her scent, in her arms, in her. "NO!" I yell into her shirt.   
  
My two brothers come in, and sit down on the chairs to my right. Paul is so sympathetic, he is crying, and John is trying to keep tears from flowing but he cries as well. "We almost lost you" He says to me. "We lost my baby" I say crying. The fuck its like a whole part of me is missing, everything around me is collapsing and I can't make it stop.  
  
I just want everything to stop. "Momma I want it to stop, I want everything to stop" I aggress, my voice angry my tone filled with pain. She holds me tighter "I know angel, you want to kill them all don't you?" she questions.   
  
"YES I WANT THEM TO DIE ALL OF THEM!" I yell, Paul rushes to me he sits closer now. I just let go of everything right now; depression is setting in with its friend's loneliness and guilt. I allow my mother to rock me, as if I were a baby again  
  
She kisses my forehead, I just now notice she is jeans and a shirt. I turn me back to my brothers as if to the world, my head on my mother's thigh I wish I was kid again.   
  
Everything was so damn simple then, Saturday morning's its pancakes, for breakfast, its lets go to the south for the summer, its lets go to the north for winter. WHY DO I HAVE TO SUFFER! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HAPPY FOR ONCE! Its like every time I try to achieve some sort of life for myself it gets taken away. 


	4. 14: Emotions

Cat and Ivy: Emotions1.4   
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Caroline Hannah Lance  
  
Natalie Portman – Katherine Gordon  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Jason Bateman – Richard Grayson   
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon   
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Constance Marie – Renee Montoya   
  
Created By: Elektra  
  
Written By: Elektra  
  
Edited By: Kiwi  
  
Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Produced By: DDES Fictions   
  
Directed By: Dritz Darkstorm  
  
Casting By: Peaches, Panther, Dritz Darkstorm and Elektra  
  
Copy Right of Kodiak Bard, Caroline Hannah Lance, Katherine Gordon, and Flora Isley are NOW sole property of SE Fictions, and any other character not appearing in DC Comics or WB Pictures. Rhea Leann Black is property of DDE Fictions. Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm  
  
Dedication: To Jo from Everywherechat.com for your inspiration to carry on. To all the writers of Birds of Pre Online my friends and family at Birds of Prey Archive Community, the fellow birds at Words of Prey Message Board.   
  
This is the first week back from the hospital, only spent two weeks there, everyone stopped by to help me. This isn't exactly the easiest time for me, but I'm getting through it. My Mom has become my rock; I think our relationship is better now than it has been in years.   
  
My recovery emotionally will take time I know that. Two weeks ago I was a mess, now I am just a cleaner mess as my Mother puts it. Your probably itching to know just how I managed to become sane.  
  
Well my Mother and Aunts all helped me. They told me their stories of love and loss, tragedies and sorrow. Seriously I don't know what I do with out them. Not enough for you? Heh, then you can read my journal. No you can't not in this season you don't.   
  
Right now the gang and me are heading to Miami. Yes Miami! This is so rocking, but of course it's for the newly devised Batman Task Force. Auntie Barbara is giving us information as we speak.   
  
"Los Diablo's main head quarters are in Miami. I'm sending this information to the local resident there, Deborah Jo Gardens or Lady Shark. She works as an undercover operative for many agencies, one to name is Interpol." Barbara Gordon informs us as we drive down the Florida Coast.  
  
"Lady Shark?" Flora questions "Yes Flora Tulip Isley" Barbara answers in a more Drill Sergeant tone. "Don't get Mrs. Bitch on me" Flora retorts, which is going to cost her "That's a 1,000 dollar fine Miss Mouth" Barbara deducts.   
  
"Ouch" I reply teasingly "If it weren't for what happened two weeks ago I'd take 1,000 dollars from you as well Rhea" Barbara responds  
  
The beautiful Miami Coast is just that, the sun gazing down on the water, and all the hot Cuban boys. Are men on my mind? Yes, and so is sex but we won't go there for the sake of this episode. I notice Kathy has her nose in another graphic novel  
  
"What adventure does May Parker or Spider-Woman get into this time?" I ask rather annoyingly "Its not Spider-Woman its Elektra the III mind you, and it's a crossover with the Evolutionary Mutant X Men" Kathy explains. That girl is always into Anime, Fantasy, Science Fiction and what have you. She loves to read, got that from her mother; she loves to tinker with mechanics she got that from her father.   
  
I try not to think about two weeks ago, if I do I will fall back into my hell, which sometimes I think I am still in my hell. I could have become a mother; I could have done other things. What am I saying, all hope is lost, all that I've worked for is gone.   
  
Looking out again, my mind is at ease but my soul isn't it wrestles my heart. "We're here," Barbara announces, slowly getting out of the car, I lean up against it. That's it I need a smoke, where the hell is my pack. Searching endlessly now, digging through my pockets, checking my purse and ERUEKA! In my back pocket….  
  
Pulling out the Marlboro box out of my back pocket, open it to find only 3 smokes left, shame there aren't anymore, looks like I'll be giving Florida some money going to need a carton or two just to be on the safe side.   
  
Taking one out, putting the butt end on the tip of my lips, grabbing my lighter from my front pocket. And presto, I have a cigarette, letting out smoke I wait for the others. "You'll all, have separate hotel rooms shall you choose to stay together is your choice" Barbara informed handing us all our packets.   
  
Captain Renee Montoya offered me time off, but as stubborn as my mother I declined, my Mother wonders why I even took the position under Montoya. She doesn't know that Montoya is a great woman, well she does but Mom has this weird thing against her.   
  
"Are you gonna be okay Rhea?" Barbara asks coming to me, I nod my cigarette between my middle and index finger, of my right hand my left hand rubbing my temples. "If at anytime you wish to go home its okay" she reassures me, Barbara is so concerned it's like having my Mother here but not.   
  
Putting put my cigarette temporarily, I quickly get to my room, and my things are already put in place. I close all the drapes, and any sign of light. I sit on my bed headboard to the wall, as is my back to the headboard. Listening to the silence my heart sinks.   
  
I relight the cigarette and continue to smoke it. My now ex-boyfriend never knew of the miscarriage, just like I never knew I was pregnant. Guess everyone is getting hurt. I'm so lost right now and my mother is my only light and she isn't here. Just then my phone rings, I think about it, should I let it ring?  
  
No it's going to annoy me. "Rhea" I answer my Mother is on the other side. I want to cry right now, but it hurts to cry at this point. "Angel?" she answers, "Mommy" I cry putting out my cigarette again, putting it in the ashtray she hears me cry.  
  
"Oh my baby angel, I love you so much, you might have lost your baby but I'm afraid I'm going to lose mine" she cries, it hurts to hear her cry for me. In the past two weeks she and I have become the rocks for each other.   
  
"Mom" I cry I don't think I can get the words past my throat.   
  
"Angel, I prayed for so long for us to find each other. I didn't spend 27 hours in labor for nothing, I didn't spend 20 minutes delivering my daughter just so she could be in torment" She begins I can hear her crying.   
  
"Baby, you're my only daughter, I know your lost in the dark, but hold on to my love I know your broken hearted but what keeps you strong?" She asks me; right now I'm balling in tears and everything hurts again. "Visions of you hugging me keeping me safe and warm, you held my hand and showed me life, and I've never been the same" I answer, she cries   
  
"Sweetheart do you know how many times I thought I lost you?" she questions  
  
"You saw through the dark Mom, you saw all that I am made to be, you looked into my eyes, you found me, and have kept me safe ever since." I answer again my soul is aching right now you wouldn't know my pain. A friend said its just a phase sometimes I feel like its more than a phase.   
  
"Angel it hurts, everything hurts doesn't it?" She questions but silence is my answer she knows it does. "I love you, you're my baby angel. I am your mother, I will always love you, no matter what happens and no matter what you do your mine and you can do no wrong you know that" She continues  
  
"You were the only one that believed in me" I respond   
  
"Baby I'm here, you should go and get to work, I love you," She says hanging up.   
  
Her words are something that I need so badly. She is the friend I thought I would never have, and I know that she will love me forever. Moms are great for cheering their kids up.   
  
A knock comes to my door; I realize my make up is smeared but its Helena, Hannah, and Kathy. So I don't have anyone important to impress. "Hey" they say in unison, I smile and cry. They cry walking in and turning on the lights. By them turning on the lights in the room it turned the lights on in my heart.   
  
"I think you need us" Kathy said looking to me, she is so sweet. "Yeah I do need you guys" I'm going to agree with them. Helena told me Flora was out with Dizzy, Kodiak came in minutes later. It became this big group therapy session.   
  
All sorts of secrets were spilled, well just the ones on Lady Shark. "We need to be down at the beach by noon tomorrow" Hannah instructs "Flora will be here" she points out, "Kodi and I will be down here" Helena points out, I get the sweet location by the Life Guard's booth. Maybe some hottie will have to come and save me.   
  
"Ready for Miami?" Kathy asks me, now of course I'm ready. "Hello! Its Miami who isn't ready?" I question and everyone laughs. I'm feeling much better now. My mother is a genius, a pure genius no matter what anyone else says. 


	5. 15: Fences

Cat and Ivy 1.5: Fences  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Caroline Hannah Lance  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Natalie Portman – Katherine Gordon  
  
Special Guest Star:  
  
Liv Tyler as Dizzy Arnez  
  
Dean Cain as Brutus  
  
Previous Castings:  
  
Jessica Alba will portray Deborah Jo Gardens.  
  
Created By: Elektra  
  
Written By: Elektra  
  
Produced By: DDES Fictions  
  
Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
Directed By: Dritz Darkstorm, Elektra  
  
Casting By: Dritz Darkstorm, Elektra  
  
Copy Right of: Deborah Jo Gardens, Kodiak Bard, Caroline Hannah Lance,  
Katherine Gordon, and Rhea Black belong to DDES Fictions and any other  
character not appearing in DC Comics or WB Pictures. Kayla Black is  
property of Dritz Darkstorm.  
  
Dedication to: Our very own M. I. A. Spitfire, may she return to her  
computer soon.  
  
My girl Dizzy, she is loving Miami, but not as much as I am. Never been to Miami either, mom had these strict rules about me going anywhere. Until I became 18 then she didn't say anything.  
  
Mom was a riot, she really was, I couldn't be there to help Rhea out, which really pissed me off, but I sent her the best flowers. I have to play good girl until the final phase that's when I switch coats.  
  
Looks like us Isley's still got it. Poor Rhea sitting in her room crying for half the day, it made Hannah and Helena feel just awful and little Kathy just sad. Oh grow up the woman is having a break down.  
  
Dizzy is my very own Harley Quinn, just not as annoying. I watch her right now she is changing her clothes, from casual to her bikini and beach clothes. She is looking hot!  
  
I have to be at the beach in half and hour, to get more on the briefings. Can you believe some weird looking dude named Oswald Cobblepot, had the nerve to ask me if I wanted to join him in running the "Gangs" he said he knew me mother.  
  
I didn't care, a jerk like that should be in the asylum. Has he no respect for the dead? My mother Pamela Isley the infamous Poison Ivy died of natural causes two years ago. She turned her life of crime over when she had me.  
  
Needless to say Selina Kyle wasn't happy but she did take care of me when my mother couldn't, for that I thank her. Selina did give me a little sister by my father of course Helena.  
  
My dad never really loved my mother, she wanted a noble child and finding no other nobler man than his alter ego Batman, she poisoned him and got him to sleep with her.  
  
So I'm not entirely pissed off at life, but I am pissed off at the dicks of the world. Men are such losers, and I hate them. I've been hurt, and put down way too many times, besides I never really had an orgasm till I actually had woman to woman sex.  
  
Oh my God, you need to see Dizzy's deliciously nude body! Now my phone rings ruining the moment.  
  
"Isley here" I answer "Its me Cobblepot have you considered my offer?" he asks, like oh my God what did I just tell you? "NO!" I answer back ordering him, gosh old man get the hint.  
  
"Well Flora we will see how long your Dizzy lives" he threatens "Fuck you!" I yell hanging up. The fuck is he to be threatening my Dizzy. My Dizzy looks to me, "I'm sorry Diz" I apologize he made me yell in front of my cutie!  
  
"C'mon lets go shopping!" She urges, I should know better every time we are in a new place she wants to shop. But that Cobblepot guy bugs me.  
  
I think I should tell Auntie Barbara. No wait I better tell her. "Alright Dizzy let's go" I agree she smiles and we walk out of the room.  
  
I tell Barbara she makes note of it, and I call up my good old friend Brutus, the Clayfaces' second son, they had two everyone thought his older brother was powerful, oh hell no, he is the most powerful Clayface.  
  
"Hey Brutus" I greet "Hey Flora baby" he greets in return, okay I admit the one cock I will fawn over it Brutus. He can give me an orgasm wait he has! Oh shhhh! Don't tell Dizzy I've been cheating on her with a cock!  
  
"I'm awaiting your orders," I answer Dizzy isn't pay attention which is a good thing "Okay stay as you are and tell me everything you know tonight at Heat Club down by the beach where your at" He orders  
  
"Have you even gotten into the clock tower yet? I ask "No, I don't have too, I've got something better" He says as if he does.  
  
"The Watch Tower, and what are you wearing?" He asks playfully "Not now!" I exclaim it almost got Dizzy's attention luckily she is too busy listening to her music, with the PSD 4 I gave her. PSD, a portable sound device the fourth version  
  
"So you'll be there?" I ask "Yes Ma'am and make sure your little friends aren't there either its just you and me" he orders again "Oh your demanding me?" I question.  
  
"No, I just don't want anyone seeing me" he answers, "Fine, I'll bring the condoms" I reply "Great, meet you there" he responds then he hangs up.  
  
"So we're going to the Heat?" Dizzy asks, damn it! I thought she wasn't paying attention oh well that's just dumb luck on my part. "Yes baby but it's a straight man's bar do you want to come with?" I ask batting my eye lashes so movingly.  
  
"No, and what are you doing at a straight man's bar?" She questions, okay so she isn't as dumb as she looks. "Work baby, just work" I respond hoping she buy's off it. "Fine" she reacts walking past me she seems annoyed oh well at least she bought it.  
  
I take her shopping wasting the half hour needed before heading down to the beach. I say good-bye to her, and she leaves I head down to the location, that I'm needed at.  
  
I can't wait to see Brutus the sex is just going to be awesome, oh and so will telling him the "Batman Task Force" dealings. I love playing the fence its so much fun! 


	6. 16: The Heat Nightclub

Cat and Ivy: The Heat Nightclub 1.6  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Natalie Portman – Kathy Gordon  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Hannah Lance  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Jessica Alba as Deborah Jo Gardens  
  
Dean Cain as Brutus  
  
Liv Tyler as Dizzy Arnez  
  
Constance Marie as Renee Montoya  
  
Created By: Elektra  
  
Written By: Elektra  
  
Directed By: DDES Fictions  
  
Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Produced By: DDES Fictions  
  
Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
Casting By: DDES Fictions  
  
Copy Right of: Deborah Jo Gardens, Brutus, Kodiak Bard, Hannah Lance, Kathy Gordon, Rhea Black, and Flora Isley are property of DDES Fictions as well  
as any other character not appearing in DC Comics or WB Pictures. Kayla  
Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm  
  
Dedication To: Orcat welcome back to Birds of Prey Online.  
  
The briefing was okay, it wasn't too boring nor was it too fast as in moving. Mom is probably thinking holy shit my daughter is in the Batman Task Force, I used to be Federal Marshall, Mom call's them the "Legal Bounty Hunters" the bounty hunters with rules.  
  
When Mom was my age it was all about breaking the rules, wells since then things have changed like cars for instance. No longer do they run on wheels, they run on magnets where the wheels used to be. No longer are they powered by gas, no they are powered by water, yeah if you get that they finally made hydro-powered cars.  
  
Cell phones no more, everyone has a communicator, kind of like those old Star Trek shows. Only its handheld, and you dial a number kind of like the phone used to be.  
  
My family is probably one of the oldest vigilante families. Starting with Great Grandma Diana Drake the first Black Canary, then Carolyn Lance, now you can guess where my first name came from. Carol was the second Black Canary, my mother Dinah Lance the third, and I am the fourth.  
  
From bounty hunters to vigilantes its one big family tradition something I hope to pass on down to my daughter. My family is well screwed up and dysfunctional so to speak.  
  
Here is the run down, so that way you won't be lost next season. I come from Dick Grayson's line. He has five daughters in all. I don't really know his daughters from Barbara, but I know I have a younger sister Julie by him and my mother.  
  
Flora is 27, Helena 24, I'm 24, Kathy 23, Kodiak 25, and Rhea is 26. There now you won't be so confused on how old some of us are. Be careful around Kathy she is age sensitive if you catch my drift.  
  
Barbara and Renee told us more about our pasts; well our lineage is more like it. Never knew my father was the second Batman, the first Nightwing and first Robin.  
  
Anyway something weird is going on right now, see after the briefing a bunch of us went cruising, Flora took off without her girlfriend Dizzy.  
  
Which was strange, so I suspected like the rest that she was up to something. Then we found her heading for The Heat Nightclub, which is a straight nightclub. Tell me why a lesbian walks into a straight nightclub?  
  
Doesn't matter because Helena is trying to sing! We are all trying to sing some old song. I think its Lucky by Britney Spears man the music back then was whack. You have to listen to the Enforcers they rock!  
  
Well the sun is setting creating a canvas sky over the Miami skyline. All the freaks come out at night, and by freaks I mean the evil dudes, because hey I'm meta-human, but we watch that F word.  
  
By the time we got the Nightclub it was packed. There is no way we will be able to find her. She probably left already. So here we are sitting at this large table, like most of us. I notice that Deborah girl heading are way. Yes, unlike my good friends I pay attention when Auntie Barbara talks in the car.  
  
"Hello" I greet my hand is out to shake; she shakes my hand, eye contact and its firm. "Hello you must be Miss Lance" she says, man she is good okay we weren't the only ones to grab a briefing. "I'm Deborah Jo Gardens, I'm your information booth for Los Diablo's" she introduces herself smiling.  
  
"Good" Helena the natural leader with competition from Rhea. I notice Flora making out with a GUY!  
  
So I tell Kathy, who tells Rhea and so on. "Miss Gardens why would Brutus be interested in Flora Isley?"  
  
Helena asks out of the blue, I think it caught Deb off guard "Flora? That is his girlfriend, and don't worry Dizzy is my operative she is working for me so keep still" Deb reassures. That one slapped me in the face.  
  
Flora is with a straight guy, and that is this bad guy right? Dizzy is this undercover operative and whoa! We are so blind then again that would be the point of being undercover no one notices.  
  
"Funny how everyone leaves, and its just us and when I mean everybody I mean everybody including Flora" I notice everyone turns my way to see what I see. Oh yeah, its just a whole bunch of bad guys, like bikers, fighters, I could go on, but then that takes less time for me to um.... RUN!  
  
I take off, as does everyone else, if this were Scooby-Doo now would be a great time to add a killer sound track, oh wait that's that Punisher movie, well so much for the killer sound track and merchandising.  
  
Other bad guys block our exit; I think they are trying to force us to fight. Don't get sarcastic with me! I have only 2 years with this gig!  
  
Ducking right Helena and I run to the table turn it over and break a leg off each "Okay now what do we do?" I ask she shrugs "Shove it into the next guy you come across" she suggests, "Thanks" I reply sarcastically.  
  
Rhea isn't doing bad I take the puny leg of the table, and hit this big guy I mean he rivals the biggest in most of the ways. This big guy was like trying to hurt Rhea, and then he turns to me. "Hi" I wave like an idiot stupid, stupid.  
  
Rhea sighs, taps him on the shoulder and gives him a hard right hook. He falls flat to the ground then Rhea realizes her fist hurts from punching a guy that size. "You okay?" I ask you know just trying to be a good friend. "Just dandy" she replies very sarcastically I might add.  
  
Helena and Kodiak are doing great, oh Kathy poor girl. Rhea and I go to help Kathy out. These huge guys, okay maybe not as huge as that one dude, but still c'mon. Rhea and me get ready to help and here comes Deb swinging in like Tarzan!  
"Thanks for not stealing our thunder!" I exclaim, and yes I do exclaim it with strong sarcastic emotion. More sarcasm than anything else, and Mother always said if you can't beat the crap out of them shoot the fuck out of them, and this coming from a bounty hunter no less.  
  
So racing like an idiot I get to a few colts, and I mean these things are old fashion! But, hey if they can put a guy down I'm up for it. Only thing is how do you fire one of these babies?  
  
Hey now I'm no dumb blonde! Okay so Rhea is the gunslinger like her Mom, and she just took the guns from me saying how I shouldn't hurt myself. Of all the things to say HOW RUDE!  
  
Ducking left round-housing one guy, uppercut another, hit one guy in the balls, then elbows him. But on that last one, I didn't elbow a guy; I elbowed Helena and didn't know it. She taps me on the shoulder pulls back, I duck she misses me and hits her boyfriend Kodiak. "HANNAH!" she shouts, this is where I run away. Debbie left back for her place as we left back to the hotel.  
  
So we tear up the Nightclub basically, kick ass of course. Barbara Gordon isn't too pleased with us In fact she says if we want to rough it up we better learn how to be rough.  
  
"If you want to throw punches, and gun sling that is fine, but you will need the proper training I cannot offer you that training here, but when we are back in Gotham I will. Until then Renee will train you" Barbara instructs "By the way Hannah, Rhea your Mom's called, they want to know if you changed your underwear, and Kodi your Mom wants to know if your using a condom" Barbara informed, how nice of her to do so.  
  
Why does my mother have to humiliate me? "Yes" I mumble, walking away slowly, very slowly I will put a paper bag on my head in shame of myself, and my mother. 


	7. 17: Traitors

Cat and Ivy: Traitors 1.7  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Hannah Lance  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Constance Marie – Renee Montoya  
  
Natalie Portman – Katherine Gordon  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Jason Bateman – Richard Grayson  
  
Jessica Alba – Deborah Jo Gardens  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Liv Tyler as Dizzy Arnez  
  
Dean Cain as Brutus  
  
Scott Foley as Paul Mark Black  
  
Barry Watson as John Simon Black  
  
Created & Written By: Elektra  
  
Directed, Published, Produced & Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
  
  
Proceed to the address displayed above to see Copy Right information.  
  
Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm. All original characters are  
property of DC Comics and WB Television Studios & Pictures  
  
Dedication To: A faithful Tina who keeps reading this series, to panther, peaches for their efforts, and Dritz Darkstorm without this story would not  
be here.  
  
"I'm so sorry Brutus" I apologize to him, can't believe they found me! Either someone tipped them off, or they tailed me. "Doesn't matter Flora I'll take you to the hotel, we'll discuss this later" He says I know he is mad, I can tell he isn't looking at me and his voice is strong, not the sexy kind either.  
  
"You damn little bitch! How could you let them follow you?" He's yelling at me, I cringe just as slaps me. He stops the car and hits me a few more times before we continue.  
  
The ride was silent, he dropped me off and I walked back to my room, to have Barbara and Renee there already. They must be on to me; I can't believe I let them follow me! Ow, did he have to hit so hard? I mean jeez I have enough bruises already. But I love him, and he was just mad at me for screwing up.  
  
"Flora" Barbara says as if she is interrogating me "Yes" I answer the light is dim, I swear they are all looking at me and by me I mean Barbara, Helena and the others.  
  
"Why were you with Brutus?" Renee asks "Promise you won't tell Dizzy?" I ask but of course she probably already knows.  
  
"Promise" Barbara answers "I was with him to tip him off about you guys" I'm coming clean I'm not going to lie betrayal yes lying no.  
  
"Why?" Renee questioned, "Brutus is my guy I'm not going to lie to him" I answer, like duh, why would I lie to him. "You're a brilliant Criminal Investigator, then why did you lie to Dizzy?" Barbara cross-examined.  
  
"Because, I didn't want her to know" I plead my case, I got caught so might as well tell all. "Then why tip Brutus off about us?" Renee interrogated "His family wants to get rid of you guys, and he promised we'd be together and that he'd stop hurting me" I explain.  
  
"Flora" Barbara says wheeling to me, I let a tear drop fall. I know that when you love somebody your suppose to get abused but he is different he will change.  
  
"He'll change!" I yell, and I swear it he will change. "Flora no he won't did you ever think that he is using you?" Renee asks me that horrible question, I never thought of it that way.  
  
"Flora, let me explain to you, just exactly how your mother became Poison Ivy" Barbara says she looks to me with her motherly blue eyes. "Your mother met a man named Jason, he was Floronic Man, he lured your mother with words of love and used her as a science experiment" She briefly explains, and then she goes into exact detail.  
  
"How could my Mom be so blind?" I ask, I mean how could she have been just as blind as...me?  
  
"Because like you she thought he loved her, you think Brutus loves you" Renee says I let more tears fall. "Oh God what have I done?" All of the reality is hitting me, and it's hitting hard.  
  
"Do you ever think maybe when your mother wanted a child she figured to have some nobility in her child that is why she chose your father" Barbara replies her voice consoling to me.  
  
"Yes, perhaps now I know more of why. I'm so sorry Auntie Barbara," I cry pleading for mercy at its finest. I never thought Brutus was like that, maybe now I know why I chose to be a lesbian.  
  
"How much did you tell him?" Renee asks me, she maybe small and forgiving but not that forgiving. "I just told him the first part, when we first got briefed" I answer honestly, why would I lie now? When I know he is using me.... well now I know. Fucking bastard I'll make his cock ass pay.  
  
"Good, now if you want to get back at him you will be our ears" Barbara suggest. "Tomorrow I'm handing out gear, after I hand them all out come see me and we will talk, while Renee talks to the rest of the force" Barbara concludes dismissing me.  
  
I get up and walk away fast. I run into Helena who sees me crying. "Flora, what's wrong?" she asks, I'm her big sister I'm not suppose to screw up!  
  
"I...I.... Just leave me alone" I tell her walking away fast, and of course the little annoyance has to follow me bringing with her the gang of cheer- uppers  
  
"Why are you FOLLOWING ME?" I yell my face is probably redder than a rose with blood on it. "Because I want to know what's wrong we can help you," Helena says I swear she gets on my nerves, I notice Rhea is there, now that is a girl I can relate too.  
  
"Fine" I give up, I just give up I'm not going to win this over on Helena. I get to my hotel room, as Helena, Rhea, Hannah, and of course the trailing bumble bee Kathy.  
  
Don't you just love all of your friends that you grew up just coming over at the worst time to help you. Like I need more help realizing what a screw up I am. 


	8. 18: Someone to Love

Cat and Ivy: Someone to Love 1.8  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Natalie Portman – Katherine Gordon  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Hannah Lance  
  
Constance Marie – Renee Montoya  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Special Guest Star:  
  
Sally Field as Lisa Andrews  
  
Liv Tyler as Dizzy Arnez  
  
Jessica Alba as Deborah Jo Gardens  
  
Created & Written By: Elektra  
  
Directed & Produced By: Dritz Darkstorm & Elektra  
  
Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
Casting By: DDES Fictions  
  
  
  
Proceed to the above address to see copyright notice.  
  
Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm  
Lisa Andrews belongs to Elektra  
The rest are property of DC Comics and WB Television Studios/Pictures  
  
Special Dedication To:  
  
My Surrogate Mother Lisa from Everywherechat.com My heart and prayers are  
with you Mom. Get well soon, Lisa Andrews is for my Mom. Someone I am proud to know, and to call my own. Thank you for being the one to care for  
me, and protect me.  
  
After talking with Flora, I learned more about her. We really do have a few more things in common than we thought. Well having pain, being betrayed, and so on. My mother called again, she just wanted to know when I'm coming home. I told her soon, but didn't give her an exact date.  
  
As of now, we are responding to another crime scene in connection with Los Diablo's, you know the ones that chased me, and my mom. The ones that shot me caused my miscarriage, yeah those guys. Chief Medical Examiner Lisa Andrews is on the scene.  
  
Getting to the crime scene something catches my eye. Getting out of the trusty hummer, Helena tosses me some gloves. Yeck! These things feel weird!  
  
"Whoa" Lisa says putting her arm out to my abdomen stopping me, which okay I can get her crime scene. "Who are you, and what are you doing?" She asks me, brunette, brown eyes, seems about 5'4 has this Colorado/Utah accent thing going on, but I think she is from the Rockies.  
  
"Agent Rhea Black, N.G.P.D BTF" I explain she nods letting me go, then she grabs my arm looking at me "There is something that caught my eye" I say, she lets me go, woman isn't bad, she does look as if she has had kids.  
  
I don't bother right now; I walk to the crime scene, Chief Andrews not to far behind me. "When did you get here?" I question, Helena is questioning witnesses as if she is working for my mom again.  
  
Everyone else is getting orders from Barbara and Captain Montoya. "Got here a few minutes ago, the victim hasn't been I.D'ed, someone called it in, don't know who yet. Says she has been dead an hour or so" Chief Andrews explains.  
  
I get to the victim; a woman looks about 21, looks like she is from Louisiana, only reason why I say that, is because my mom was born and raised in Louisiana, so I kind of know a Louisianan when I see one.  
  
Oh my God, remember I said something caught my eye, that something was a bundle wrapped up in a soft blue blanket. The woman is propped against the wall. The bundle is moving, it's a baby looks to be about a month old. I'm only going to assume it's a boy from the color of the blanket. But not to make an ass out of myself I have to check. Besides Chief just asked me to check, when I picked the bundle up.  
  
But it's a definite boy. He is cute; he looks at me with these big brown eyes. He is so adorable. Is it a crime if I refuse to let anyone else hold him, and that I don't care about anything else right now, he is what I care about right now.  
  
I get a little tiny hair from his head; he started crying I quickly hand it to Chief, before calming him down.  
  
The female has the same exact markings as the Foreman girl. Helena says it's another Los Diablo's connection.  
  
Briefing takes place after we left the scene, and Chief let me have the baby boy for now. I don't want to call him baby the whole time.  
  
So I named him Peter Joel Black, I wonder if Mom will have a problem excepting him. I know she has this thing with being in the Black Family. It's by blood or marriage she says, Grandpa and Uncle Adrian kind of drilled it into her.  
  
"Here these are your communicator sets" Barbara explains as Captain Montoya hands them out. "You all know about your call names, so we will refer to our call names when speaking through our "COMMS" this is an easier way to keep in contact, don't worry about frequencies or channels, its all been taken care of"  
  
Deborah Jo, shows up she says she will come with us to Gotham. Which is good news; since the Los Diablo's are heading back up there Deb says so anyway.  
  
I take PJ with me, as I head up for my room. Its funny, my maternal instincts have kicked in, I figured out this game he likes to play. He knows if he cries he can get my attention, so when I go away he cries, when I come back he starts giggling. He makes me feel like the idiot.  
  
I haven't known him for long, but I love him already. If no one claims him, or if he doesn't show up in the surface I get to sign adoption papers.  
  
I'll find a daddy for him someday. Chief Andrews calls me, and invites me over to her place.  
  
I get to her lovely grand beach house. Its remote, nothing but trees around it, she loves the outdoors, and nature. She along with her two dogs greets PJ and me at the front door.  
  
"Hello Rhea, come in, come in" she says allowing room for me to walk in. My jeans, and t-shirt now becoming the sleeping spot for PJ, are wrinkled. I kind of just threw'em on if you get what I mean.  
  
"Sorry for calling you so late" she apologizes; she is such a sweet woman. "Its quite alright" I answer expecting her apology. Okay PJ has family, and he'll probably get taken away from me, so much for adopting him.  
  
"Those are my boys," she points out to the picture of her, and her three sons. I smile and nod, she begins to tell me about them. Man I thought she got me over here to tell me something serious, not her whole life story not that I mind.  
  
She then shows me her house, tells me about her dogs, and then about her daughter who is adopted. Lisa adopted the girl a while back, the girl whose name is Jessica, is now 23.  
  
Lisa adopted Jessica, when Jessica was 15. Jess, had a father, but he died in a car accident on his way from home. Jess put herself up for adoption and told Lisa about it, Lisa and Jess met on the Internet. Lisa adopted her, and they've been family ever since.  
  
I smile, and then she says, PJ has no other family, they are either dead, or want nothing to do with him.  
  
She hands me the papers, and I sign on the spot making Peter Joel Black my legal son, and they did manage to pull up his birth certificate, the name was Mark Ryan Amos.  
  
He isn't Latino, but his mother was married to a Latino man a year before PJ was born. But he is Cajun, like me. I end up paying money that night for the name change. Don't worry on his tenth birthday I will tell him that he is adopted.  
  
I smile, and thank Lisa, before leaving her home, with my son. Mine, I love that word right now. I have someone to love, and he loves me. Didn't think the man of my life would be under 2ft, chubby, and only a month old. But he is my baby boy, my little boy, and he always will be no matter how old he gets. 


	9. 19: At Home

Cat and Ivy: At Home 1.9  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Hannah Lance  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Jason Bateman – Richard Grayson  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Natalie Portman – Kathy Gordon  
  
Created & Written By: Elektra  
  
Directed & Produced By: Dritz Darkstorm  
  
Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Casting By: DDES Fictions  
  
  
  
Proceed to the address above for copyright information  
  
Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm  
  
All other characters are property of DC Comics and WB Television  
Studios/Pictures  
  
Dedication To: Dritz Darkstorm, thanks for creating Kayla Black  
  
Alert: I'm using a technique learned from Phoenyx; I will switch P. o. V in  
story, but characters will be talking about same subject.  
  
Getting back to Gotham, my car now officially baby safe. Yes, my car, well okay it's a rental. Anyway, I told Mom that I got evicted. Stop laughing, no I don't have bad credit, its just my credit isn't good.  
  
It's raining like hell out here, there are thunderstorm warnings, flash flood warnings and all that junk. My Mom lives in the Financial District. So housing up there is pretty up beat, contemporary and such.  
  
I'm chewing gum; because I'm trying to quit again, quit smoking that is. My Mom laughed and just said okay angel, as if she thinks I can't do it, she says no you can but its just you always go back to it. I think she supports me its just my lack of actually quitting for more than a month is rare.  
  
PJ is asleep again, something he does often. Turning into Elite Housing Complex, everything here is fancy. Its quiet though, simple, and full of rich people, oh no Mom doesn't call them rich she says people that live comfortably.  
  
If that's comfort what's luxury? Anyway, my Mom has a pretty small house, and yes a six-bedroom house is small in this neighborhood.  
  
My daughter is on her way; she says she has a surprise for me. I don't care much for surprises any more. I'm just glad my angel is home. I just got over this hideous chest cold; I swear this weather is kicking my ass.  
  
She says I'm rich, HA! That's a laugh; I think dear Barbara Gordon would say else wise. Just arranging my pictures again. All my kids, Paul is considering becoming straight, I tell him it might do him well, to gain his uncle and grandfather's respect.  
  
Rhea, is trying to quit smoking again, its not that I don't think she can do it, its just she has a hard time with it. She's been smoking for about five years, been trying to quit for 2 years.  
  
I glance out side one of my many windows to see the familiar Pontiac Aztec come into the driveway.  
  
Coming into the driveway, I see my Mom, as I glance out the windshield. PJ stirs a bit; he'll probably wake up soon.  
  
My family is hard-core when it comes to traditions. Your straight, you are either born, or married into the family, your either a federal marshal, forensic scientist, detective or cop. So my Mother being the only one out of my uncle and she to have children expects things out of her children, as does the rest of the family.  
  
It was expected of my eldest brother Paul to be one of the above, and the first to be married and first to have kids. They made exceptions since, my mother broke that rule, the first to marry and first to have kids, she is the youngest of two.  
  
But, Paul is gay; he is an expert in computer science, animation, and literature, film and such. Mom says he can be a good cop with his computer skills. Grandpa and Uncle Adrian don't talk to him, they pretty much ignore him as if he doesn't exist, Mom talks to him, of course she brings up his faults in her most abrasive way.  
  
And, John he is straight but is married to his job. He is excellent in grammar, wording, motives, criminal behaviors and etcetera. Mom points out he should be a detective, and not a criminal justice lawyer. He should marry and have kids.  
  
Me? I'm single, I have a hard with relationships, and now courtesy of Los Diablo's it will be nearly impossible for me to conceive or even have kids! Mom knows that but insists, I give her at least one grandchild by birth. I am good in forensics, medicine, and biology. Mom says I should be JUST LIKE HER!  
  
I'm sitting in my car, thinking if I should go out there, the storm persuades me.  
  
Getting out quickly, going to the back to get PJ, covering him best as possible I run to yes run with a baby in my arms to the front door.  
  
I watched my daughter sit there for sometime before rushing out, going to the back grabbing a bundle and running to he front door.  
  
I head on down to the first floor, and I do wonder what that bundle is, it better not be a stray.  
  
Opening the door, my fears are met with force. Rhea had adopted a stray child. Not my grandchild mind you, no I have no grandchildren. I hope she doesn't expect me to except this filthy thing.  
  
My mom opens the door, and sighs; she must have already guessed the surprise. "Hi Mom" I greet coming in, she just walks away, she of all people.  
  
"Angel what is that thing?" She asks sitting on her elegant leather couch, I shut the door behind me. I suddenly feel like this is a scene straight out of Gilmore Girls and I'm Loreali facing Emily her mother, in some sort of show down.  
  
"This thing?" I question in return, how dare she call my son a thing! "This is my newly adopted son, Peter Joel Black" I introduce him, although he is still sleeping.  
  
"Why does he bear the family name? He isn't blood," She points out; okay Miss Point-Out-the-Obvious does it matter! "Mom, he needs me, I'm all he has," I point out; two can play at that game!  
  
"So, both you and I know DNA test will prove he doesn't belong in this family" She practically attacks him! He is like a month old and the woman has the audacity to attack him verbally! By the way I haven't even sat down yet, my stuff is still in the SUV, and my arms are getting tired.  
  
"Mom, he's your grandson legally" I once again point out, if she wants to be abrasive lets get abrasive.  
  
"Yes, but not genetically and I don't have to accept him" I tell my daughter, if she thinks for one moment I' m going to accept that boy in home, and family she has another thing coming to her!  
  
I expect certain things from my children; I expect them to be cops, detectives, forensic scientists, or federal marshals. Not, lawyers, computer scientist, and certainly not on this Batman Task Force, whatever it is.  
  
They should marry, and have children. No one just waltzes into this family your either born or married into this family nothing else.  
  
"Mom, what is with you?" She asks, has she no sense in what I've just told her?  
  
"Dear, the boy isn't in this family he has no place" I once again explain  
  
"Yes he does, he is my son, he is apart of this family," she says, pity I thought she would have learned.  
  
"Your not even a black yourself!" I throw out, remembering she changed her name a while back.  
  
"WHAT?" She yells now she sits down putting the boy on her shoulder.  
  
"You did, you were fifteen and you changed your name," I inform perhaps she has forgotten after all these years.  
  
"You pissed me off! And it wasn't even legal! I'm still Rhea Leann Black like I have been!" She shouts, does it matter if it wasn't legal? She hurt me then.  
  
"You hurt me by doing so" I explain maybe now she'll understand.  
  
"Mom, this has nothing to do with Peter!" I shout to her, this woman has a thick skull!  
  
"You created this family mom! Can't you make new traditions?" I plead, now PJ is waking up, his calm eyes are keeping my temper, and I mean seriously keeping my temper.  
  
"I will not go against traditions I was brought up with" She replies, and I don't like her tone nor her attitude, its pissed off and angry, and its spreading to me.  
  
"I can't believe you! You of all people, you're my mother your suppose to accept things!" I shout, she raises her eye brows "I will not, and I don't have to, and if you don't want to be apart of this family then leave" she says pointing to the door, okay its only going to hail soon but hey if she wants me to leave fine!  
  
"Fine, you know what, I will I'm not your daughter I never have and never will!" I yell, walking out of the house, getting into my car and driving off. Tears fall fast, as I drive and yes PJ is in his car seat thing.  
  
I told my daughter to leave. What am I doing? Am I tearing up my family? No, I'm sticking to the traditions that were passed down to me. Tears fall now, I can't believe I said those harsh things, but it is true.  
  
In anger I throw my elegant pillows around, smashing photos, tearing pictures of my daughter since I have no daughter now. 


	10. 110: Fixing Kayla

Cat and Ivy: Fixing the Black Family 1.10  
  
Karen Cliché – Helena Kyle  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Natalie Portman – Kathy Gordon  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Jason Bateman – Richard Grayson  
  
Elisha Cuthbert - Hannah Lance  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Scott Foley as Paul Mark Black  
  
Barry Watson as John Simon Black  
  
Created & Written By: Elektra  
  
Directed & Produced By: Dritz Darkstorm & Elektra  
  
Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Casting By DDES Fictions  
  
  
  
Proceed to the address above for copyright information. Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm. All the rest are property of DC Comics and WB  
Television Studios/Pictures  
  
Dedication To: Spitfire, come back soon. Yank, keep writing, oh great one.  
Jag, the comedian of the century  
  
Alert: Using the Multiple P. o. V technique  
  
Never in all my life had I witness the sheer destruction of a family. But, I think Kayla has done it, her abrasive nature just might cost her, the family she worked so hard to have.  
  
But Rhea came to my door, wet, angry, and cold. She hadn't eaten, nor had she slept in days. Her son, Peter he had sleep, food, he was warm and calm.  
  
I took her in, as I have many children. She told me how her mother, blew up at her calling her son a thing, a stray, something not of the Black Clan. How her mother repeatedly hurt her through out the whole argument.  
  
I came to Barbara Gordon, a few days after my mother and I argued. I'm pretty sure my Mother is in her bed crying, she can try to dismiss that she shunned her daughter. But she can't her conscience won't allow her to.  
  
PJ is fine of course I took care of him, but not myself. Barbara took me in, like she has many other children. I told her about the argument, I cried again after all this, and my mother finally disowned me, and of course me the black sheep of the family. I always have to screw up some how; I have to be the stubborn arrogant one.  
  
Sitting at my home alone, my daughter gone from my life forever, my sons haven't called. Paul was supposed to come, but he never showed up. I am a woman without a family.  
  
My phone rings, I wonder if I should answer it, I better answer it other wise it will annoy me. "Kayla" I answer "Mom" John says, he is on his cell, I know it, that boy never ever calls me from his home.  
  
"Hi John" I greet, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.  
  
"Cut the crap, Mom get off your pride, you disowned Paul when he told you he was gay, it took you two years before you even took him back. How long will it be this time? Three? Four? Never? Mom, I can't believe you did it again, every time one of us wants to be happy you have to ruin it with your disapproval, or abrasive dismissal, you some how make it all about you!" John is yelling at me, I deserve it I guess but I don't have to take it.  
  
"John, shut it, I don't ruin your happiness, you ruin it on your own terms, and I will not allow a stray in this family. It wasn't how I was brought up, and it wasn't how you were brought up, we don't take in strays. DNA will prove that boy doesn't belong in this family," I return, my anger coming back  
  
"No Mom, you stop, you can make new traditions screw what Grandpa told you! No, I wasn't raised that way; I was raised to do the right thing all the time, even if no one sees it. I was raised with honesty, Integrity, and Loyalty" John reacts, He is trying to pull me over it won't work I won't get off my ground  
  
"John I'm sorry, but I don't take in strays, you are either born or married into the family, and I will not make new traditions. Nor will I go back on my word, and dear I'm sorry I just WON'T!" I yell, I don't know what or whom he is trying to prove wrong.  
  
"Well you know what Mom, Paul is with me, and I'm with Rhea. As of now you don't have any children!" He yells slamming his phone as he disconnects.  
  
"Fine, then I have no children!" I cry throwing the phone to the wall it shatters on impact like my heart at this moment. Crying hysterically, I can't control my emotions, everything is a mess.  
  
John called me after he talked with Mom it is official she has now lost her children. I think her stubbornness and pride are to blame. I sit now, in Barbara Gordon's home, with my son. I miss my mother, but she has hurt me too much, and I've had enough of her obstinate, abrasive self. I know my brothers have too.  
  
I look at myself in the mirror wondering who I am now. If I am no longer Kayla Renee Black's only daughter, then who am I? Who do I belong to, whom will I go to now if I am sad, hurt, angry or lonely?  
  
I think maybe we were to rash in our decision, and that we hurt ourselves. Perhaps Barbara wouldn't mind three more children. I don't know, and I hope this doesn't last long.  
  
I hope it doesn't last long, not that I don't mind Rhea Leann being here, but this has gone far enough, I don't know what is up with Kayla and her children, but she knows better than to piss one of off, or hurt one of them. They band together like little wild fires.  
  
Rhea keeps looking in the mirror looking at her hands, I see so much of her mother in her, that it scares me. I think it scares Rhea too; she can't get away from her mother, well not with those looks at least. I'm going to try to fix this, if not then its hopeless.  
  
Calling Kayla I hope she didn't break her phone; okay I'm right the woman did break her phone. Lets try her cell phone shall we?  
  
"Black" she answers her voice scratchy, and tone sadden. "Its me Barbara, what's wrong honey?" I ask, as if I have no clue. "I have no children" she answers, surprise of the fucking century. "Kayla dear, yes you do you have three beautiful children" I reply, yeah beautiful, stubborn, prideful, arrogant, and from time to time abrasive just like their mother.  
  
"No I don't" she replies firmly as if she is trying to convince herself. "Is this because of Peter?" I ask, and yes of course although I think it's deeper than that.  
  
"If you mean that stray that is in no way related to me, and DNA can prove that" she responds obstinate as ever. "Sweetie, Peter isn't a stray, he needs someone to love him, and he needs someone to love in return. Rhea just happens to be that someone" I tell her.  
  
"Well he isn't a part of my family" I tell Barbara; he isn't no matter how many times someone says he is. "Damn you Kayla, it's always because of your constant disapproval." Barbara says her tone frustrated  
  
"My constant disapproval? How dare you?" I say in all my brashness, "Yes, when you disapproved of John in high school, it drove him to drugs, sex, and crime" she reacts, tossing the past into this. "No it wasn't" I defend.  
  
"Kayla honey, hate to break it to you but NEWS FLASH! Yes it was, because you weren't supportive of his becoming a lawyer, it took me, my husband, his kids, Dinah, Helena Bard, her husband and sons, and I don't know how many other members of this extensive blended family to get him back on track" Barbara points out.  
  
"So that was once" I try to deter. "Kayla here is another one for you, Paul he isn't gay just because he was hardly around you, he is gay because he is afraid of being hurt, because you hurt him with your disapproval, and everything having to be done your way, his siblings said screw you, because he shouldn't be down on himself, so he found his way through being gay!" Barbara yells, and all the pain is coming back.  
  
"Lets try one more Kayla babe, because we are not done. RHEA! She began to drink and smoke because of you! She wanted Mom's approval she even at one pointed wanted to be like you, but seeing you disapprove of her brothers made her afraid of her, that is why she never came home after senior year, that is why she stayed away!" Barbara yelled, I want to scream so loud right now, I can't take it.  
  
"Stop it, just stop IT!" I yell, crying I can't believe I was the cause of all of this. "I'm sorry Kayla, but you don't deserve these kids!" She yells back "WHAT?" I shout in anger the audacity of her saying those things.  
  
"I worked so hard to get these kids" I react remembering exactly the pain I went through, physically and emotionally. "Kayla honey, until this really hits you, I think its best you not go to work, as of now you are suspended with minimum pay" Barbara orders hanging up.  
  
I look to Barbara she looks to me, and wheels away. My mother got the ass chewing she deserved. After all this time, she and I both will learn what it means to be a family, and don't think my brothers get off easy. They're in for a harsh one too. "Rhea, get in here" Barbara calls, yep its my turn later folks. 


	11. 111: Birth of a Huntress

Cat and Ivy: Birth of a Huntress1.11  
  
Karen Cliché- Helena Kyle  
  
Natalie Portman - Katherine Gordon  
  
Elisha Cuthbert - Hannah Lance  
  
Julianne Moore - Barbara Gordon  
  
Jason Bateman - Richard Grayson  
  
Joaquin Phoenix - Kodiak Bard  
  
Keira Knightly - Rhea Black  
  
Ashley Judd - Kayla Black  
  
Dina Meyer - Flora Isley  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Liv Tyler as Dizzy Arnez  
  
Dean Cain as Brutus  
  
Constance Marie as Renee Montoya   
  
Ashley Scott as Huntress   
  
Created & Written By: Elektra  
  
Directed By: Elektra  
  
Produced, Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
Casting By: DDES Fictions and Panther  
  
http://www.freewebs.com/comicfictions  
  
Proceed to address listed above for copy right information Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm, all other characters are property of WB Studios and DC Comics, and all other characters not appearing in any WB Productions or DC Comics belongs to DDES Fictions.  
  
Dedication To: Phoenyx good luck buddy. D-Crow thanks for replying. Seven thanks for replying sorry it took so long to get to you.  
  
Sitting at my desk Monday morning, doing paper work. How much fun is that? Yeah tell me about it, Flora comes up to me and tosses a few files on my desk.  
  
"What's that?" I ask my pen pointing to it, "Information on all six girls" she said and then mentioned "I called Rhea, she told me what the connections were, the nails, each nail has a number on it the girl in Miami was number 6, the Foreman girl was 5" Flora explains  
  
"All have a trend, all are college girls" she finishes "But what would college girls want with a gang like Los Diablo's?" I ask, and that's where Kathy and Hannah came in, they walked to my desk, as I looked up.   
  
"Gambling, drugs, sex, alcohol" Hannah chimed in, "But is that enough to get them that involved?" I question again "Yes, it is the sex part is sleeping with them, they sold the drugs didn't do them but sold them" Kathy tipped.   
  
"Shit, if only Rhea was here" I say in disbelief "Well she isn't and neither is her mother, the family is at yet another feud" Kathy says sitting on my desk.  
  
None of us look to hot, all were just causal clothes. Kodi comes in with a big black eye, "Whoa" I say yeah, what is with that? "What happened to you?" I ask kissing him, wondering where the hell he had been. "Oh training" he says kissing me back, "Training? For what?" I ask  
  
"You'll find out, but I have news for you Flora" he states in a by-the-way manner "What?" she asks, "Your, Dizzy is in with Diablo's, just like Brutus and she is Bi, like you, and is doing Brutus like you" he says getting a cup of coffee.  
  
Flora sat down in disbelief "Oh my" Kathy mumbles, "That whore" Flora says her voice getting angry, that's when Montoya walked in. "Isley, Kyle, Lance. Gordon wants to see you, Kathy you have an investigation to conduct with the D. A don't you?" Renee questions.   
  
"Yes Ma'am" Kathy replies getting up, walking to the front desk to grab some car keys, she never takes her car not unless she has too, its that damned old hummer Barbara has, she gave it to Kathy. Poor kid, and well I am on my way to see her mother, wonder what the old Commissioner could want.  
  
Renee walks with us to another building. There Renee leads us into a secret tunnel, and the tunnel leads all the way back to Grayson Manor.  
  
Grayson Manor is just 10 miles south of Wayne Manor. Barbara Gordon moved in there with her husband Richard, just after they were married. There Barbara and Richard started a family.   
  
First they had Samantha Michelle, six years later they had Jennifer Victoria, but five years later, both were kidnapped and murdered. A year later Barbara had Kathy, then she was shot, Barbara is now barren, Richard now the estranged husband, and Kathy the monkey in the middle. Babs and Dick believed their daughters were alive, until a year after they took Cassandra Cain in, when a Dr. Harley Quinn convinced them that their daughters were dead and that they should be grateful for Kathy.  
  
But, Kathy and Cassie have been hunting for them for some time now, Dinah's girls Hannah and Julie are trying to help find Sam and Jen as well, since they have found an adoption agency that only had two adoptions, both set up by Harley Quinn and some one named Ace of Knaves.   
  
Anyhow, getting to the cave in Grayson Manor. Barbara Gordon met us. "Hello" she greeted her electric wheel chair whirring to us. "I am Oracle" she introduced, "I will be your eyes and ears when you go on your sweeps" she said, sweeps? The fuck is a sweep?  
  
"Helena come foreword" she ordered her voice stern, as I walk to her. "As you know your Mother was Catwoman your father Batman, you were named Helena in honor of Helena Bertinelli, the woman who died for you" Barbara informed  
  
"Helena requested that you take her mantle, and not her son. He was passed over, so you as of tonight are The Huntress," She says handing me a suit. I smile looking at it, its old in style and gear. "Look at it, if you wish to make changes tell what kind and then they will be made" she says handing me a change form.  
  
I step back as she gets another suit in her hands. "Caroline, come forth" she demanded, the small blonde stepped forth.  
  
"You were named for your grandmother Caroline Drake, before she changed her name to Carolyn Lance. She was the second Black Canary, you are the forth, this is your mother's suit" Barbara says her tone honorable as she hands the suit to Carol. "Your mother wore this suit, as did your great grandmother, and grandmother now it is your turn Black Canary the IV" Barbara says as Carol steps back taking the suit to her heart.  
  
"Flora" Barbara calls Flora steps up. "You are named Flora for your mother's passion and love of flowers and nature. Pamela wished you became a vigilante instead of taking up her coat as a villain; I will keep that promise to her you will become Poison Ivy the Second only this time you will be apart of the Bat-Family" Barbara says happily handing her the suit her mother wore.  
  
"You three have your suits, first as you know from the briefing in Miami that I would be handing you gear, and that is your gear, your first to receive them because you are Meta-Human" Gordon informs  
  
Hang on what the hell is a meta-human? Okay first we get these suits like we're some sorts of over-grown trick-o-treaters; the mask makes me look like a total fashion victim. Can't I kick ass and go clubbing at the same time?   
  
"Meta what?" Carol asks "Meta-Human" Barbara repeats "You are the next stage in human evolutionary change, your parents were just humans, yes experiments were conducted on them but they weren't Meta, Meta as in Mutant you were born with it. Caroline your family is the first actual Meta-Human family I know. Helena and Flora yours just began" Barbara says slyly   
  
"You have powers beyond human," Barbara explains going to her monitors that display a 3-D DNA helix as Barbara informs us of what Meta's are.   
  
Then she says this "You three are the next Birds of Prey, and Cassandra Cain is the next Oracle."  
  
My mouth drops. She continues with the whose-who thing. "Timothy Drake is the next Batman, Stephanie Brown is Batwoman, and we are looking within the Bat-Family lines to see who becomes the next, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing and Azreal"   
  
"What about my sister?" Carol asks "What about Julie? She is in training as Spoiler, unless she chooses her own name, that will be determined after her training" Barbara answered firmly. Man that woman knows what she is talking about, but does she have to be so um blunt, I mean attitude alert! Whatever, people always jump for her, yah know she hasn't always been this way.   
  
About that time, Kathy, Kodi, and surprisingly Rhea walk in, as if they too were summoned here. Which I think Rhea was, she looked like she got up just put whatever on and got here. "Kodiak Bard, since my husband and I have no sons, my husband wishes to give you the chance to become the third Nightwing, as you know Timothy Drake bore that name before becoming Batman. Do you wish to accept?" She offers  
  
"Yes Ma'am, I do accept" he accepts the offer walking over to retrieve the suit. Wow and the only that flows through my mind is wow, we are like super-heroes or something. I mean dang, everyone has a spot or something, and I'm Meta-Human? That is a real shocker. Guess this means I get to be a badass punk. Oh yeah, I'm the Huntress you're the prey, I'm gonna love this I think.   
  
"My daughter Katherine, Cassandra and I are offering our title as Batgirl, do you wish to accept the title or do you have another title for yourself" Barbara ask, wondering if Kathy will choose it. I know Kodi has always wanted to do something cool, and being Nightwing is just his thing.   
  
"No" Kathy says plainly Barbara nods but I know that hurt her daughter not taking up the name. "I am not a girl mother, I am a woman. You've overlooked me as a Meta-Human. You see, a few days ago while trying to find my sisters" Kathy tries to explain   
  
"Stop!" Barbara yells, Rhea smiles slyly. "Barbara they are alive" Rhea supports. "No! They died, they died!" Barbara shouts. Cassandra Cain walks up to Barbara "Yes, my dearest mother they are" she says hugging Barbara, in all these years Cassandra has picked up on Barbara's demeanor.   
  
"Well, Mom, My title is to be Ghost, because that is the Meta-Human power that I am" Kathy says, showing us. What is she Danny Phantom?   
  
"Katherine" Barbara whispers "How?" Barbara questions, "If you let me explain," Kathy says, sitting by her mother in human form.   
  
"Please baby explain to me" Barbara asks. "Cassie, me and the others know they aren't dead" she begins, Barbara holds herself to listen.  
  
"Your daughters were kidnapped that day, not murdered. Harley Quinn is that of the curvaceous jester Harley, Joker's wife. She became a therapist one more time, and that was just to keep you and Daddy from finding Sam and Jen. Harley did this as a favor to her cousin Emily Wilson who is the wife of Robert Randall Wilson; she also wanted to help her hubby Joker to drive the bat-family insane with grief. Sam and Jen grew up in Canopy City, Arizona. Momma, please understand me, please say something," Kathy pleaded before she went on.  
  
We all saw her face, Barbara was stunned, shocked. "I hear you honey, I hear you" Barbara reassures, Rhea hands Barbara a box of tissues. "Thank you Rhea" Barbara says using the tissues.  
  
"Their names haven't changed, but Sam and Jen were brainwashed so they wouldn't remember who they were. But they are here in Gotham. Rhea show them your powers" Kathy pushes Rhea to show us.  
  
Next thing you know, its like Spawn, Punisher, and Black Widow wrapped up into one or something. Black body covering, red eyes, a huge white Judge's gavel in the center, little things that look like something that would be on a Borg. Nano stuff yeah! Those gray things, sue me if I didn't ever watch the great star trek there were only what 15 movies! Jeez you act like it's a crime. Well I saw Harry Potter does that make up for it!   
  
"I am Judgment" Rhea proclaims, I think everyone is just as freaked out as I am. Something strange happened to, I guess in defense I hissed like a cat, and I felt something in my eyes, my vision got weird. Then I felt her, her, The Huntress.   
  
Then I become the center of attention. "Helena, you look exactly like your mother" Flora says giggling, handing me a mirror. "Yeah right" I said, then looking in the mirror "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, Rhea who was back in human form laughed her ass off. "Why do I look like my mother?" I questioned  
  
"She was Catwoman, and you are her daughter" Barbara said, but then Kathy cut in to finish her explanation. "Mother" Kathy said and her tone was eerie, it was just like Barbara yet, Richard's tone hinted in her voice.   
  
"How did this happen?" Barbara ask, as the tone was now back to depressing.   
  
This is bullshit I am out of here.  
  
Whoa wait, who the hell are you?   
  
Me? I'm the Huntress, and you are?   
  
Helena Kyle, the other occupant of this brain!  
  
Well, Helena Kyle pleased to meet you, and damn how do I get stuck with another emotional freak  
  
Hey watch the F word woman  
  
Right, well c'mon  
  
No wait, I want to finish hearing this  
  
You know one of these days your barking to my orders  
  
"Well" Kathy went on "Rhea and I were talking at the airport. We were seeing a friend off, and I saw them. I didn't think it was them, but Rhea reassured me. The progressed pictures we had match them. So we tailed them," Kathy continued  
  
Time to run, the night is calling me  
  
Huntress do we have to go now?  
  
Yes, you'll love it in time you will  
  
The dirt in your nails the cold wind on your face and hell in your hair  
  
Yes, and it feels great  
  
Aren't you happy  
  
I am, I am back better than ever and you my human muse are mine to keep  
  
I feel special   
  
You should  
  
Right  
  
C'mon Jr. Superhero   
  
What?!   
  
With that I turn to leave, some look at me. Ghost waves her eyes communicating with Huntress. Cassandra sits at the console, and holds Oracle's staff. Taking one last look, then disappearing into the night, and feeling exactly what Huntress said I would feel.  
  
A cop glanced at me, "you got any weapons?" he asked he being Det. Jesse Reese "What weapons? I am the weapon" Huntress proclaims, running across rooftops. 


	12. 112: New Times

Cat and Ivy: New Times 1.12  
Ashley Scott – Helena Kyle  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Carol Lance  
  
Natalie Portman – Kathy Gordon  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Constance Marie – Renee Montoya  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Jennifer Garner as Samantha Michelle Grayson  
  
Laura Prepon as Jennifer Victoria Grayson  
  
Rebecca Romijn-Stamos as Stephanie Brown  
  
Kelly Hu as Cassandra Cain  
  
Created & Written By: Elektra  
  
Produced & Directed By: DDES Fictions  
  
Published & Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
  
  
Proceed to address above for copyright information. Samantha Michelle Grayson is property of Spitfire (Medic Student) Kayla Black is property of  
Dritz Darkstorm  
  
Casting By: DDES Fictions, and Panther  
  
Dedication To: My On-Line Family.  
  
Tim had gone off to work this morning, and man do I have a headache. The last time I try to beat Tim to the punch literally. Getting up to the bathroom, I look like hell. The doorbell rings, gawd who the fuck gets up so fucking early. Whoops, sorry forgot this was a PG-13 Show.  
  
The knocks continued. "Hang on gawd damn it" I say getting to the door "Hey Stephanie!" Cassandra shouts from the other side of the door. "You stuck in the bat-room?" she asks, ha, ha, very funny Cassie, I told that joke what? Sixteen years ago?  
  
Running my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath, I sigh then open the door. "Hey Girl" she says, smiling "What are you smiling about? What you get laid last night?" I asked her, that smile came off real quick.  
  
"No, I want you to go and find my latest protégé" Cassie orders. "Since when in the hell do I A) Take orders from you and B) Go hunting for your side kick? Then C) baby-sit them for what? A day?" I ask her, grabbing a smoke. She yanks it out of my mouth "What the?" I ask, she looks at me her eyes in a not so friendly tone.  
  
"I wouldn't come here if I didn't think you could do it Stephanie," she tells me, as I head for the bathroom. She follows, which is annoying! "Hey I gotta take a leak you mind?" I ask, she steps back as I shut the door, sheesh can't take a piss with out her following me.  
  
"Look, I work at night, but you frigging owe me Cass got it?" I ask her, she nods answering me as I head to my bedroom to change. "Here" Cassandra says tossing me a set of communicators "Yes, Obi-Wan Kanobi" I respond slipping them in my pocket "yeah, and may the force guide you Luke" she responds we both laugh I close the door, and slip into some casual clothes.  
  
Somewhere on a rooftop in Gotham City, New York...  
  
Crap, where the hell am I? I wonder waking up, I look at my hands, and I see that I didn't change back, that Huntress has taken over fully. My eyes are human, so I guess I seem that way. Leather still surrounds my body, I stretch like a freaking cat, which isn't too odd, and I can blame my mother right?  
  
Taking in the morning air, the coolness is refreshing to me.  
  
Hey Huntress you still around?  
  
Yeah what's it to you kid?  
  
Just asking, that's all, so about this whole thing you being in me how are we going to work that out?  
  
Don't know kid. You'll know when it's me trust me. Don't think I just came about because of that suit.  
  
Then how did you come about?  
  
I'm discussing this internally as I sit on the edge of the rooftop  
  
Your mom's side plus your dad's killer alter ego, and no not literally but you get what I mean  
  
Yeah I do.  
  
Standing now, looking over vigilantly over the city, I spot her leaping rooftops like a professional.  
  
"Hey you Huntress?" She asks looking to me "Yeah that's me" I respond, and I feel her, the Huntress lurking inside she is calm right now, but that's right now.  
  
"I'm Stephanie Brown" she begins, but I don't need a damned introduction "Yeah, Batwoman right?" I ask. "Sure kid, c'mon Cassandra wants you back at Grayson Manor" She tells me, but yah know I'm tired of people giving me orders I am professional just like everyone else.  
  
"What if I don't want to go back?" I ask snapping it a little too harshly "Alright smart ass" she begins looking to me "Then you can go to the Clock tower, Barbara Gordon or Athena is there" she informs leaving me "I ain't baby-sitting nobody no way the kid is on her own, Hey Cass" she calls on her communicators leaving me.  
  
Somewhere in the heart of Gotham City  
  
What happened? The other day, how did this happen? I wonder looking to my older sister Samantha. We wait for Kathy, Cassandra and Rhea to get here.  
  
Cassandra walks up to us, in this alley of hell. It smells and it's crappy. "Jennifer" she says nodding to me, "Cassandra" Sam returns nodding to her. "I can explain somewhat of how everything happened, I hope you're in for a story of sorts" Rhea informs as she walks up behind Cassandra.  
  
"Anything right now" Samantha sighs sitting down. She is just as confused as I am.  
  
"How did all of this happen?" I ask, Kathy then appears she sits down beside us as if she too wants to know the truth.  
  
"You were kidnapped at camp, Jen you were six and Sam was twelve" Cassandra began sitting across from us on what she could find as a chair.  
  
"Instead of killing you, Harley had other ideas. Her cousin Emily was barren and she and Robert her husband wanted children. Harley had you two brainwashed into thinking your parents were dead, and that these people wanted to be with you and that they were your aunt and uncle" Rhea proceeded  
  
"They didn't know about Kathy that is why they never went after her, Robert was suppose to stay in Canopy City, Arizona, but as we know he didn't he came here with you two" Cassandra picked up  
  
"So, when he came back, Joker had to do something before his wife found out, so he took Robert and the two of you to a near by waste factory" Rhea lead on  
  
Then Kathy turned to us "That's were we met up with you two, see Rhea and I were seeing a friend off from the airport when you two came. We notice you, if you're wondering how we knew what you looked like we used progressive pictures from when you guys were younger. Then we called Cassandra and told her."  
  
"But how did Emily and Robert..." Jennifer trailed off as Cassandra cut her off  
  
"Harley, set up an adoption agency and had the adoptions go through, but the adoption agency is a hoax you two are still Graysons, your names first and middle never changed, just the last name. After that was done, Harley set up a practice and her only patients were Richard and Barbara Grayson.  
  
After that, Barbara and Richard separated not divorce. That is how Hannah and Julie happened, since they were separated Richard took his chances and saddled up with Dinah, they had two girls our own Caroline Hannah Lance and Julie Emma Lance. " She explained then Rhea picked up where it previously left off.  
  
"Yes, well we followed you guys to the waste factory, we watched as Joker made his announcement, how you two were told of the truth" she continued, but then this where I know what happened. We begged for freedom but no it never came, I was electrocuted and my sister fried. The other two, were tossed into chemical waste barrels, and boilers.  
  
"Okay we know how this happened, we just want to see our parents" I said Sam who is thirty-five sat there crying. Me, at the age of twenty-nine am shocked. But we have to rise from the dead and say hi mom and dad, and meet these other sisters of ours.  
  
"That will be arranged, you will stay at the Grayson Manor, Richard will be shocked, but I think he will expect it" Rhea explained "Great" Sam said, Kathy approached the two of us and hugged us. "I knew you guys were alive," she said crying, "I love you too" I said, hoping she doesn't squeeze me to death.  
  
Leaving the group...  
  
I went my way. This is a Bat-Family affair; I have other family affairs to attend to. Picking up my Peter Joel; then we are going to see his grandmother whether she likes it or not. 


	13. 113: Sparring

Cat and Ivy: Sparring1.13  
Ashley Scott – Helena Kyle  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Carol Lance  
  
Natalie Portman – Kathy Gordon  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Constance Marie – Renee Montoya  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Jennifer Garner as Samantha Michelle Grayson  
  
Laura Prepon as Jennifer Victoria Grayson  
  
Emma Watson as Julie Emma Lance  
  
Created, Written, Directed & Produced By: Elektra  
  
Published & Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
Casting By: DDES Fictions and Panther  
  
  
  
Proceed to address given above to see copyright notices. Julie Emma Lance is Property of DDES Fictions as Kayla Black is property of Dritz Darkstorm  
and Sam Grayson is property of Spitfire23.  
  
Dedication To: Crinkuls and Sale of Everywherechat.com No matter how old you two get, you will always make me laugh thanks for the laughter gals.  
  
Barbara has let up once! Don't punish me for my father's sexual deeds with my mother inadvertently creating me! One more time through the obstacle course Julie, I don't think your ready Julie DEAR GOD WOMAN! THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH A TWENTY-ONE YEAR OLD WOMAN CAN HANDLE!  
  
"All right Julie take a break," she tells me. Finally a girl can get a break around this place. I pretty much reside at the Clock Tower with my sister. Helena has Cassandra's old room over in somewhere the place hasn't come to my mind yet.  
  
That's when Miss Huntress walks in, like Cassandra hadn't gone crazy last night looking all over for her. "Helena Kyle!" Barbara shouts, this is where I disappear into the shower zone * twilight zone *  
  
"Julie don't go any where, you will be Helena's sparring partner when I'm through with her" Barbara demands "Okay" I mumble standing there like a complete idiot.  
  
"Helena, don't you ever, ever turn your comm. Systems off again! You hear me!" Barbara shouts, damn for a cripple woman she sure can shout.  
  
"Yes Oh Great Master" Helena replies sarcastically "Damn it Helena! I promised your mother I'd keep you safe!" Barbara shouted again, she is getting emotional Helena. Alert never get red emotional!  
  
"So! If my mother cared she wouldn't have left me!" Helena retorted she clinched her fist; this is where I step in before someone gets hurt.  
  
"Hey, Hey" I stepped in breaking up the argument. "Helena, tell someone next time so they don't freak out, and Barbara don't get emotional" I inform them Barbara looked to me, and Helena walked off to the kitchen.  
  
Barbara turned back to her computer system. I sat down, as Helena forged for food. Rhea hadn't been here since the other day when she showed us my sister and them her inner Judgment. I'm not sure if I want to be Spoiler. It's a teenager name. I'm not a teenager, and I can't take up Kid- Canary that is for well a kid!  
  
"Hey, you two don't kill each other I'm going out for some fresh air down stairs" I tell them, Helena waves to me as she sticks a pop-tart in her mouth. After all these years that is the one pastry that managed to survive, don't ask me how it did it just did.  
  
Barbara grumbles like Gordon that she is. Stepping into the elevator taking the secret passage to the open-air lot. I walk around, then a spot a raven. I arch my eyebrow, and sit down on the pavement looking up to the sky. The Raven comes to me, I sit still, birds don't bother me, hey no Canary/Robin jokes okay!  
  
Then the raven crows, and the there is this boom. I jump up scared half to death, and then it is she, the old bag herself. RAVEN! She is mysterious and mystical, but the best! Dad met her when he was in Titans or something like that.  
  
"Raven?" I ask, she nods her old bony fingers motioning for me to come to her. I do so, and she takes a good uppercut to my jaw! I get up quickly and catch her in the ribs; she hits me upside with that damned cane.  
  
I recover and snatch the cane quickly she hits me with her hand on the head; I drop the cane and kick her good in the chin. So it's wrong to beat up an old lady, but when the old lady is Raven you think differently. She gets her cane and hits me in the hip; I get her square in the hip sockets.  
  
"Julie Emma Lance" she calls, that's my name don't wear it out eh? "That's me" I comply "Your mother posed telepathic, telekinetic powers at one time in her life. They soon became the famous Canary Cry. Your sister is the IV Black Canary is she not?" Raven asks, her voice old yet wise. "Yes" I answer to her. "Then since I have no one worthy to take on my name I chose you. You shall posse my powers" she says as she puts the tip of her cane on my shoulder.  
  
"You are now The Raven, and shall forever more shall be, when you become my age, you shall do the same, and with this cane you shall give powers over to another" she informs me, I take one look at the cane, glance up again and she is gone.  
  
I walk with cane, back to the Clock Tower. Helena and Barbara are gabbing like old women at a coffee shop. They stop once they see the cane. "You were chosen?" Barbara asks "Yes" my voice suddenly sounding mysterious.  
  
I am with you young Raven of mine...her voice trails in my head.  
  
"Then I challenge you to a simple sparring match Raven" Helena teased  
  
"If you wish Huntress," I respond, don't worry young Raven; Huntress is testing you to see if she should return my favour. Long ago I mentored a young Huntress, now she wants to mentor you.  
  
Walking to the Sparring room, Barbara joins to watch us.  
  
We bow to each other, I wait for Huntress to move, her eyes dilate, and then she takes a swoop at me, I duck and catch her hand, flipping her over, she kicks my feet out from under me.  
  
Getting up she awaits my move. Don't use direct force young Raven, you have powers use them...  
  
I concentrate on that punching bag behind Huntress. Then focusing, it comes flying to Huntress, she ducks, as do I. You can't be so obvious young Raven. Let me handle this, it looks as if the old girl has come back to challenge me herself.  
  
Huntress lunges at Raven. Raven moves aside Huntress quickly takes hold of Raven dragging her down with her. This is weird, I see myself fighting Helena, but it's like an outer body experience ever have one of those? I am having one right now literally.  
  
Getting up quickly, Raven brings the punching bag up, it quickly hits Huntress in the gut, Huntress growls leaping to Raven, and Raven jumps up and tosses Huntress to the wall.  
  
Huntress waits, her body arched like a lioness in wait for her opponents move. Huntress circles Raven, then pounces on her. Now young Raven used what you have learned against her. Damn talk about being thrown straight into the action, but I don't think I was the only one.  
  
I throw Huntress off of me, she grabs my shirt and pulls me with her, I then kick her in the gut her grip is relinquished from me.  
  
Huntress moves around me faster, and faster. I use my small powers to throw the punching bag after her; it hits her in the back, causing her to stumble on to me.  
  
Barbara stops us both. She smiles we have done a good job she congratulates us. "Was it just me or did you have an outer body experience as well?" Helena asks me "Oh yeah that was weird" I reply "Good, now I don't feel like a dumb shit"  
  
"So you're the new Raven?" she asks me, "Yep, and you're the new Huntress eh?" I ask her in return "Yep" she answers. "Wanna go grab something to eat?" she offers "Sure" I accept. "Babs you want to grab some grub with us?" Helena asks, "Yeah, I'll pay and I'll drive I don't trust you guys with my baby" Babs claims "Whatever! We wouldn't dare crash your precious car again" I remind her, Helena laughs "C'mon lets go" Babs ushers us out. 


	14. 114: Lady Shark

Cat and Ivy: Lady Shark 1.14  
  
Ashley Scott – Helena Kyle  
  
Dina Meyer – Flora Isley  
  
Emma Watson – Julie Lance  
  
Natalie Portman – Kathy Gordon  
  
Julianne Moore – Barbara Gordon  
  
Elisha Cuthbert – Hannah Lance  
  
Constance Marie – Renee Montoya  
  
Joaquin Phoenix – Kodiak Bard  
  
Keira Knightly – Rhea Black  
  
Ashley Judd – Kayla Black  
  
Special Guest Stars:  
  
Liv Tyler as Dizzy Arnez  
  
Jessica Alba as Deborah Jo Gardens  
  
Dean Cain as Brutus  
  
Kelly Hu as Cassandra Cain  
  
Vin Diesel as Adrian Black  
  
Created & Written By: Elektra  
  
Directed By: DDES Fictions  
  
Produced & Published By: DDES Fictions  
  
Edited By: DDES Fictions  
  
Casting By: DDES Fictions  
  
  
  
Proceed to site given above to view copyright information. Julie Lance is  
property of DDES Fictions. Kayla and Adrian Black are property of Dritz  
Darkstorm.  
  
Dedication To: My Girl Friend (  
  
Downtown Gotham is moving at its normal fast speed. Making my way to the police station, I park my green Aston Martin. Flora will be surprised to see me! I can't believe I got stuck being a lesbian! I have to sleep with her, and everything! Just to get her to spill on the Batman Task Force.  
  
Lady Shark wants Batman gone but first to go after the Batman Task Force. So she sent Brutus and me to do the job. Today, I am supposed to have lunch with Flora.  
  
Getting out of my Aston Martin, I make my way to the revolving doors below the awning and the big letters if traditional Gotham Nights Font: Gotham Police Department  
  
Walking in, the department is buzzing and swirling, cops everywhere. Making my way to the front desk a small man sits behind it. He greets me with a Hello Ma'am what can I do for you.  
  
Looking around I lean over the counter and tell him "Yes, I am here to see Sergeant Isley" I tell him, he nods and gets typing looking for Flora. I notice his expression isn't exactly the okay I found her, it's more like where the hell is she kind of face.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am Sergeant Isley hasn't checked in yet, she has the graveyard shift. If you want you can leave her a message here" He offers, cute boy but not my job tonight.  
  
"Its okay I will tell her myself," I tell him walking away. Odd. Flora never takes graveyard. Arching my eyebrows I call into Brutus on my phone. "Brutus, something is up Flora isn't here did you get to her before I did?" I ask.  
  
I hear static then a voice sounding much like Flora answers me. "Damn right whore, I'm not there I hope your outside now" she says just as I step outside, there is a shit load of police people out here, and all of them pointing guns at me.  
  
Officer Kyle, Lance, Gordon and Captain Montoya cuff me, read me my rights, then take me inside.  
  
Some hours later I end-up in interrogation.  
  
Renee Montoya looks me in the eye, and then begins the questioning. But she only asks one question well it's not even a question but hey its interrogation isn't it?  
  
"Tell us everything you know about Lady Shark and Los Diablo's" she orders me.  
  
"Fine" I answer I'm going to jail so I might as well.  
  
"Deborah Jo Gardens grew up in the Bronx. She was only 9 when she entered Blood Gang. Doing little things like sending messages, and carrying dope around. Then a few years later she did some tagging, and hacking. Soon she rose to the top like Hollywood's new IT girl, only in this case the Bronx's new hard hitter.  
  
She was sixteen, when she slept with the leader's brother, and then later killed all the leaders of Blood Gang. She took control and re-named the gang Los Diablo's. She used the Internet as a tool, recruiting people into her gang. She also gathered most young children in the Bronx.  
  
When she went to meet people in person she gave them a tattoo, a shark into a skull. Deb has this strange obsession with sharks. Its weird you go into her house and everything about a shark is in there. She even has a tank of nurse sharks in her room.  
  
Anyway, Deborah decided that Los Diablo's wasn't good enough. She went out to get College students, the brightest that she could find she took. Soon everyone had that tattoo, and everyone had different assignments. But one objective, and lately its been two. Get rid of Batman and the Batman Task Force, and gain control over the Meta-Human population.  
  
She wants to either destroy or exploit Meta-Humans. She figured that these Meta-Humans could be her weapon against time. By that I mean, the pits, you know the ones that Ra something Ghoul or whatever guy needs to stay alive.  
  
She goes there too. She uses the children and teenagers as energy savers. Draining them of their youthful energy so she can posses youth an beauty,  
  
She thinks that Meta-Humans will be her ticket to the big house of organized crime. Or, she could just kill them all. Oh one more thing, she didn't just earn her name Lady Shark from the tattoos.  
  
The Green Cars, if you look at them they have small sharks on them. The nails, have a tiger shark on the side if you use a microscope you can see it better. You remember that Giant Orca lady or Killer Orca something like that. Well. Deborah went to her, Deb wanted to be like a shark, just as that Orca girl is. But, Deb wants to change back.  
  
So the Orca girl and that wanna be mutant bat-man dude helped her out, saying she had to help Harley and Jester get rid of you guys. They gave her a few injections, and viola. She can become like a Great White Shark.  
  
There is a story behind Lynx and her wheel chair. Lynx, Cobra and a few of their boys went up against Lady Shark and Los Diablo's. Lady Shark went head to head with Lynx. Lady Shark ate off Lynx's legs." I finish explaining everything I know about Deborah Jo Gardens or Lady Shark.  
  
Bailiff's come in and cuffs me to take to me back my cellblock. I just wonder if Brutus has been caught yet.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Brutus is on the run from Federal Marshal Adrian Black, and Police Officer Kodiak Bard.  
  
That would be me. About time I get a say in this season! Brutus started running from a parking garage near Wayne Tower. I ran after him, Adrian keeps cutting him off, but the guy manages to find a way out.  
  
So ladies and gentlemen Nightwing will make his debut now, because I am sick and tired of playing Cat and Mouse with this guy.  
  
:: Athena, Oracle, its Nightwing signing on for duty chasing Brutus "Clay" down to the Clock Tower ::  
  
I hide from Adrian in a closed area to switch out into Nightwing. Well I have a few mini bat-a-rangs on me so I think I can use those.  
  
:: This is Athena checking into her system in the Clock Tower, I'm sending our newly dubbed Raven out with you ::  
  
:: Roger that, Athena...where is Oracle?::  
  
:: Getting to her post, don't worry, Raven is going out now ::  
  
:: Thanks, hey Raven ::  
  
:: What ::  
  
Dang what happened to that girl? She is like a total silent kid now. I guess most "Ravens" are like that, dark and silent.  
  
Old Adrian Black is chasing Brutus with his car. Old fool, that's no way to catch a bad guy.  
  
No, but his old Pontiac can get the job down. Bullshit I know a Chevy or Hyundai can out do that old thing any day of the week!  
  
Brutus falls?  
  
:: Raven was that you? ::  
  
:: If it was are you going to sue me? ::  
  
:: No, I'm just wondering because he got clothed line ::  
  
:: Fine. I did it. He was driving me nuts with his constant ranting ::  
  
:: You dark aren't you? ::  
  
:: No. I just hate the light ::  
  
I get to Brutus who gets up again, and falls over again. I think Raven is getting pleasure out of this. Until Adrian screeches up in his car, disturbing Raven's concentration.  
  
:: Raven. No::  
  
Oracle caught her. I think she wanted to crush that car. I honestly think she wants to.  
  
:: Whatever ::  
  
Raven disappears, transporting back to the Clock Tower I guess.  
  
I quickly switch back to Officer Bard. Wasn't like Nightwing got much action. Raven stole my thunder there.  
  
I grab Brutus, as Adrian comes to cuff him.  
  
"Man I'm good" Adrian says giving credit to himself. Typical. 


End file.
